Pasiones desencadenadas
by Chocolatosa-Kagome
Summary: Kagome que había perdido su felicidad a su suerte, no entendía como en un golpe del destino, conoció a ese hombre que con una sola mirada provocaba que flaquearan sus piernas, ¿Quién rayos era él?, Capitulo VIII, ¡ACTUALIZADO POR FIN! Nuevas incógnitas.
1. Chapter 1

_**P**_asiones desencadenadas.

_**D**_eclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Rumiko, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, inventada y sólo escrita para divertir.

Kagome que había perdido su felicidad a su suerte, no entendía como en un golpe del destino, conoció a ese hombre que con una sola mirada provocaba que flaquearan sus piernas, ¿Quién rayos era él?

**Capítulo I.**

—_No te vayas. — pronunció temerosa, mientras colocaba el torso de su mano en la comisura de sus labios._

— _¿Acaso escucho, cierta tristeza en tu voz? — cuestionó de manera altanera el hombre que tenía delante._

—_Yo solo…—_

—_Déjalo ya Kagome. — interrumpió calmado, mientras elevaba su mano._

—_Sabes que yo no te engañe, no pretendía que pasase nada. — se defendió herida, odiaba que dudara de ella._

—_Lo único que aprendí, es que no debo confiar ni en mi propia sombra. — rebatió empezando a perder la calma._

—_Pero…—_

_Los ojos del hombre centellearon con una cólera que apenas se palpaba en el ambiente, Kagome se sujeto de su falda con fuerza, no era momento de alterarse, debía mantenerse serena ante un hombre como él._

— _¡Kagome! De una maldita vez, entiende. No podemos seguir así. —sentenció duro, dándole la espalda de manera fría, tan característico de él._

—_Kouga, ¡espera por favor! — rogó desesperada, mientras aquel hombre de ojos azules la mutilaba desde lejos._

.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y estaba sudando, el calor estaba cobrando sus exorbitantes cuentas y aquella remembranza parecida a una pesadilla no había ayudado en nada a levantarse de mejor humor, había terminado simplemente despertándola. Se levantó, se tallo los ojos y observó el reloj.

—04:20 de la mañana, esta semana parece prometedora. — se dijo para consolarse, atrapada en la pesadez de la madrugada.

Bufó molesta, se acercó a su estante para mirar su reflejo por milésima vez en su vida, ojos chocolates que contrastaban con sus profundas ojeras, cabello revuelto y tez blanca que casi le tiraba al color níveo. Caminó con lentitud hacía la puerta, y al salir divisó la figura pequeña de su tía enojada.

—Kagome, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? — reprochó.

—Voy al baño. — contestó huyendo de su mirada.

Si… Ella que todo lo había perdido, a su familia, su hogar, ahora a su ya reciente "ex" novio, era un milagro que quisiera levantarse, arrastró los pies hasta llegar al baño. Allí se lavo la cara, notó un lunar un poco arriba de su labio superior y bajó la mirada con un pequeño suspiro, ¿Qué intentaba dándose ánimos en su belleza? No se gustaba de ninguna manera… Se talló los brazos en busca de su propio consuelo y sintió el sudor corriéndole por el cuello, recordó el rostro de su madre y, sollozó frente a su reflejo como una cría de 5 años, esperando un milagro.

Salió del baño y se detuvo a observar el pasillo que la guiaba a su habitación de su "nuevo hogar", nunca se acostumbraría, los colores, los aromas, las personas que entraban y salían eran tan diferentes, miró la ventana que daba hacia el porche y entonces entre toda la oscuridad y algunos postes de luz aliados a su visión, divisó un carro que llamó su atención, parecía nuevo y lujoso, y recargo por un momento su cabeza en el marco de la ventana. Sus ojos dibujaban ese auto, estacionado al lado de esa calle maltratada, los vecinos no eran muy amables desde su punto de vista, no había flores por ningún lugar, ni mascotas que consentir y suspiró por segunda ocasión, o tercera, había perdido la cuenta.

—Que patético vecindario. — clasificó y fue hasta su habitación.

Una vuelta, otra vuelta, y otra más, y se rindió, no podía dormir.

—Maldito fiasco de vida tengo. — pronunció dolida, golpeó la almohada, prendió la radio con el volumen bajo, y se detuvo en una estación donde curiosamente había recepción de cabina, oyó una canción de sonido triste pero en ningún segundo presto atención a la letra y deseó llorar.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la sensación de su ex novio, abrazándola, besándola, escucho de sus labios jurarle amor eterno. Se sobresaltó y al salir de su habitación, se sorprendió de ver a su tía con unos platos de comida exótica hacia el living, y al hacer ruido con la puerta, la pequeña figura clavó su mirada fija en ella, reprochando la interrupción de la reunión que tenía al lado de su nuevo cliente.

Sí tía Kagura que se dedicaba a embaucar a los hombres con sus finos atributos, con su porte elegante, había resumido que de forma futura tendría como mantenerse, no le hacía falta dinero, podía darse muchos de los lujos que terminaban sorprendiéndola, pero con respecto a sus clientes era muy quisquillosa, tenía reglas bien establecidas, y una de ellas era que Kagome no debía de salir de su habitación mientras los atendía, pero hoy particularmente no había detenido a pensar que había roto accidentalmente esa regla y de reojo observó a un hombre de espaldas sin su camisa en medio de la sala.

Enfocó los ojos intrigada, tenía una espalda atlética y en un intento desconcertante intento calcular su estatura, era definitivamente mas alto que Kagura, se encontraba descalzo, le llamo la atención un anillo que lleva en su anular, tal vez ese hombre era… ¡Casado!

Tragó con dificultad, nerviosa de haber presenciado una escena así y corrió de regreso a su habitación. Negó con la cabeza acostada, nunca entendería a su tía.

—Me pica la curiosidad, pero me han prohibido husmear. — se reprendió a su misma dándose un golpe en su sien.

Escucho ligeros jadeos, y… ¿gemidos? Avergonzada, cerró sus ojos y se tapó los oídos, ¿hoy definitivamente tenía que estar despierta para escuchar de manera oficial el trabajo de Kagura?

—¡Que vergüenza! — pensó alarmada.

Y un pensamiento fugaz, cruzó su mente.

.

—_Kouga, para. — pidió asustada por su respiración asustada._

—_Vamos Kagome, todas las parejas en este nivel, lo hacen. — sonrió para convencerla._

—_No sé porque lo estoy dudando. — suspiró cerrando los ojos._

—_Así es, ahora levántate un poco. — le susurró a su oído, mientras ella se perdía en su voz…_

.

Sonrojada por sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, definitivamente no era momento para recordar actos de su pasado que le enfebrecían su rostro, se levanto de su cama, salió de su habitación y lo que encontró no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto hace un par de horas.

Un hombre elegante a medio vestir, se abrochaba la camisa de forma pausada, a ella le hizo recordar a esos hombres que se suben a los escenarios en los Oscar's, y se escondió detrás de uno de los muros, espiando de manera discreta, observo su cabello corto, negro, y divisó su pecho, ejercitado y se sonrojo, él volteaba en dirección contraria mientras se abotonaba las mangas, salió de la sala, y a Kagome una punzada en su corazón la tensó.

—Kagura. — llamó el hombre con voz profunda, que hizo que a Kagome se le erizara la piel de solo escucharlo.

—¿Qué deseas querido? — interrogó desde el otro lado de la sala con una voz melosa, Kagome desde el muro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ese tono de voz era tan… Insinuante.

—Tengo otro trabajo para ti, hoy por la noche. —Contestó con un bufido, el solo quería relajarse, descargar un poco de todas las tensiones que llevaba encima.

—Es una indiscreción preguntar, ¿qué tipo de trabajo? — se acercó a el, colocando sus manos en su hombro, mientras levantaba su cara hacía el, y pegaba su cuerpo a su brazo.

—Un amigo, enfado de su vida, desea tener en su mano los servicios de los que dispones. — contestó seco.

—Para amigos tuyos, ya sabes que existe un trato especial. — se rio regando besos en el cuello del hombre.

Kagome curiosa porque habían bajado la voz, camino hacia la dirección donde ellos estaban, era la sala que dirigía a la puerta, no entendía que era lo que la obligaba a caminar a ese lugar y entonces se detuvo en seco. Estaba frente a la pareja, ¡Error!

Sintió la mirada de su tía corrosiva, dura, pero Kagome solo tenía ojos para los ojos dorados que se habían cruzado con ella, sintió como si se salía ella misma de su ser, con los labios entreabiertos, sonrojada, se sentía vulnerable, lo observo por segundos que parecieron horas para ella.

El hombre hizo un severo escrutinio de la figura de la mujer que tenía delante, cabello largo y negro, piel blanca, ojos grandes cafés, con detalles curiosos como esas ojeras, o ese pijama de cría.

Kagome empezó a sentir temblar sus pies, y no se entendía a ella misma, ¿por qué la miraba tan fijamente?

— ¿Qué demonios…? — se preguntó Kagome al ver que la puerta del departamento se abría.

Esos ojos ámbar, esos labios y rasgos eran tan finos, que la hicieron temblar, ¡era guapísimo! Era como esos hombres que veía por televisión, pero su semblante cambio totalmente cuando vio a entrar a otro hombre.

—Inuyasha, hora de irnos. — apresuró insistente.

Esa voz…

Y Kagome sintió desfallecer en ese momento.

—Kouga…—

.

Gente aunque soy nueva por aquí, me encantaría que me dijeran que tal les parece mi proyecto, me iré dando mi tiempo para leer nuevas historias. Un beso. Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II.**

Dejó caer todo su peso en la pared, le daba vueltas la cabeza… ¿Qué hacía allí ÉL? El nudo en la garganta se formo de manera inmediata y su pulso se disparo sintiendo a su corazón desbocarse, sus ojos definieron esos labios que se movían lentamente en su cabeza, esos labios que habían atrapado los suyos en muchas ocasiones, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules vacíos.

—…Ah. — dejo escapar Kagome mientras se daba vuelta directo a su habitación.

—Kagome, sé educada. — resongo su tía.

Se detuvo paralizada, su corazón estaba en una loca carrera contra el tiempo que transcurría como eternidad, ese bullicio emocional estaba asfixiándola, volteó a ver la escena poco alentadora que tenía detrás de ella; esos ojos azules infernales, esos ojos dorados que la intimidaron y que en ese momento ni siquiera le veían y la mueca no muy agradable de Kagura.

—Soy…—

—Bien, realmente no importa. — espeto el albino desesperado, lo único que quería era largarse de ahí.

—Kagome. — se presentó levantando la voz furiosa y humillada, ella también se encontraba ahí, no era un fantasma, y no tenían porque pisotearla de esa forma.

Para Inuyasha aquel tono de voz no paso desapercibido, y levantó una ceja de forma retadora, ¿así que aquella mocosa tenía un carácter oculto?

—Kagura, aquí Kouga es de quien te hable. — cortó apuntando a su compañero, de forma directa deteniendo por unos segundos el corazón de la pelinegra.

Kagome entreabrió los labios, sujetando su camisa, ¿de qué estaban hablando? ¿Kouga sería…?

—Por supuesto Inu. — aceptó con voz pastosa Kagura.

Kouga no despegaba la mirada de Kagome, ¿Qué significaba encontrarla en ese lugar? ¿En ese momento? Furioso de la situación volteó con la mujer de cabello corto que tenía delante de él.

El hombre de ojos azules carraspeó y llamo la atención de los presentes.

—Estoy esperando muy ansioso nuestro encuentro esta noche. — recalcó al final con cierta acidez inusual en él. Kagura sonrió de forma coqueta pasando su brazo por la cintura del hombre; pero Kagome sentía revolver todo su ser… Se fue a su habitación mirando la nada.

Entró, se sentó en el suelo, y sintió el escozor en su garganta.

—Corazón tan idiota, ¿no reconoces al maldito quien te destruyo? — se pregunto a punto de llorar, esa frase, "muy ansioso", ella esperaría toda la maldita noche, en su habitación que aquel momento solo fuera una estúpida pesadilla.

Soledad.

Vacío.

Dolor.

Dolía tanto… Kagura, Kouga, se recargo en su colchón, esperando escuchar algo proveniente de la sala, hasta que una carcajada intensa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella en verdad aún lo quería muchísimo, su corazón se había estrujado, la había traicionado, lo sentía agitarse, significaba para ella más de lo que podría esperar, y sintió rabia de si misma, ¡el muy idiota solo se había excusado para dejarla sola cuando más lo necesitaba!

.

En la sala se despedía el par de hombres de aquella mujer exuberante, al salir del departamento, Inuyasha se detuvo a mirar una ventana que no había visto por la noche, si no se equivocaba daba al baño de Kagura, vaya noche había pasado con ella, paso sus dedos por su cabello mientras suspiraba.

— ¿Pasa algo camarada? — cuestionó Kouga.

—Tremenda noche. — contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Vaya que lo creo! — dijo riendo.

— ¿Miraste bien a Kagura? — preguntó Inuyasha distraídamente.

—Sí, parece un poco difícil de complacer. —

—Así es…—

Y un silencio incómodo creció entre los dos, el albino mantenía sus pensamientos en su ajetreada vida. Hasta que pensó en cierta pelinegra que acaba de conocer y empezó a desvariar entre algunas posibilidades.

—Hey Kouga. — llamó antes de subir a su vehículo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó levantando la vista.

¿Qué pasaba? No lo sabía verdaderamente, sentía como si algo faltase aún para poder comenzar el día, esa mujer que antes había visto de pelo negro lo había llenado de curiosidad. Vivía con Kagura, tal vez sería una de sus amigas, o tal vez trabajaría para él…

—No, olvídalo. — bufó y entró al auto.

.

Kagome espió desde su ventana si los vehículos se habían ido, pero no alcanzó a vislumbrar nada, sabía que al salir de su habitación tendría que entrarse a Kagura, por el montón de interrupciones y molestias que probablemente le dio. Pero alguien irrumpió en su cuarto.

—Eres una malagradecida, toda la noche trabajando. — reprochó su tía mientras Kagome cerraba los ojos. —Hago lo necesario para mantener esta casa, y lo primero que te prohíbo que hagas, lo haces. ¡Malicia Kagome! Ahora estas bajo mi techo. — sermoneó Kagura furibunda mientras salía de la habitación.

—No me esperes despierta, ¡hoy no llegaré a casa! — gritó la mujer desde la sala, mientras Kagome abrazaba a su almohada, escuchaba a la pequeña mujer salir y la casa quedaba en silencio total. Se recostó en su almohada, y no supo cuanto tiempo paso.

.

—_Escucha Kagome, el negocio no esta funcionando tan bien como quisiera. — extendió su preocupación el chico de ojos color azul._

—_Kouga no te preocupes por eso, hay una solución. — comentó con una sonrisa. —Mi padre me dará un financiamiento para ayudar a tu negocio. — confesó sonrojada, mientras sentía como las manos de él apretaban con suavidad sus brazos._

— _¡Eres esplendida Kagome! — lanzó eufórico su novio mientras la abrazaba._

_Sonrió emocionada mientras lo abrazaba, todo se pondría mejor, no quebraría, podían saltar un obstáculo más en su relación, pero escucho el sonido incesante de un… ¿teléfono? _

.

— ¡Teléfono! — gritó su mente mientras Kagome abrió los ojos con rapidez, alguien estaba llamando a la casa.

Corrió hasta la habitación de Kagura que quedaba más cerca, y levantó el auricular con rapidez.

— ¿Aló? —

— ¿Kagura? — preguntó del otro lado una voz masculina.

—No, no se encuentra. — contestó un poco nerviosa, esa voz… No, no podía ser, estaba aun adormilada, debía de ser eso.

—Así que eres la morocha. — dedujo la voz.

—Kagome. —

—Sí, Kagome. — convino.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó sintiéndose estúpida segundos después, ¿por qué la había echo? A ella que Kagura le había prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto con sus clientes.

—Creía que Kagura tenía reglas. — escuchó Kagome más alerta.

— ¿Gustas dejar algún recado?— preguntó rechinando los dientes, odiaba a la gente tan prepotente como esa.

— ¿Es qué eres su secretaria? — cuestionó con una voz burlona. — Creía que tratabas con los mismos negocios, cariño. —

Y Kagome se paralizó por el auricular, ese idiota estaba diciendo de forma directa que ella era una prostituta, ¡Quien se creía que era!

—No es de tu incumbencia. — contestó alterada.

—He detectado voz de santurrona. — inquirió fingiendo decepción. —Pensé que tal vez eras más interesante. —

¿Qué hacia ella siguiendo la conversación con ese tipo? Era momento indiscutible de colgar.

—Le diré que llamaste. — cortó mientras tragaba con fuerza y colgó.

.

Inuyasha veía el auricular, y entonces empezó a rascarse la barbilla, voz de chica joven, apariencia de cría, pero carácter, definitivamente algo no concordaba con la imagen y la actitud de esa mocosa.

—A la mierda, hoy es noche de bar. — se dijo.

Se levantó de su cama e iba a su sala de estar cuando encontró a una mujer de cabello largo negro en uno de sus sofás.

—Inuyasha. — llamó mordiéndose el labio. — ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? — preguntó con la voz ácida.

—Salí con unos amigos y el tiempo se me vino encima. —

— ¿Toda la noche? — interrogó enojada.

—Si Kikyō, ¿alguna duda más? — contestó mientras se daba ligeros golpes en los hombros.

— ¿Me seguirás evadiendo? — preguntó mientras miraba sus finos dedos.

—Si es lo necesitas para entender que lo nuestro termino, si lo seguiré haciendo. — respondió hastiado.

Ella se levantó del sillón en una rabieta y golpeó con su tacón la cara alfombra que cubría su sala. No comprendía a Inuyasha ni un poco, ni tampoco sus afanes de salir por las noches. Miró con la mirada dura a aquellos ojos color ámbar, y frunció el ceño.

—Aquí princesas caprichosas no quiero. —

—Inuyasha. —

—Me voy, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar hoy con Miroku. — dijo cortante y salió de la sala. —Por cierto, te quiero fuera de mi propiedad ahora mismo. —

Y salió mientras miraba su anillo, si tal vez eso le daría una lección, una lección imposible de olvidar, y le daría uno a una cierta mocosa impetuosa.

Tarde o temprano.

.

Aquí sigue mi proyecto, tal vez un poco corto, **venus **mil gracias por tu comentario, saber que hay gente leyendo aunque sea el dedicar un poco a leerlo, me motiva.

Y aquí un capitulo más, díganme que les parece.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo III.**

—Debes dejar todo atrás, ahora mismo Kagome. — se dijo de forma poco convincente la pelinegra mientras se veía así misma en una imagen mental.

Bajo a la sala de estar mientras prendía la televisión, se tallo el arco de su nariz y su frente, no quería pensar más en todo lo triste que pasaba por su vida, lo único que estaba logrando es con el tiempo la cabeza parecía explotarle en aumento.

—¿Qué he hecho? — se preguntó mientras se mordía el dedo índice y subía sus pies al sofá. —Deje de trabajar, di por hecho que no tenía nada y lo abandone todo, deje de trazar mis proyectos. — suspiró mientras recordaba sin mucha agrado lo que tuvo que hacer hasta llegar a casa de Kagura.

Kagura entraba a la sala de estar con un vestido precioso, a Kagome le parecía que esa mujer había nacido con el destino de utilizar ropa sumamente provocativa y elegante.

—Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo. — llamó la castaña.

—Oh, oh. — atendió Kagome empezando a sentirse incómoda.

—Verás…—

La pelinegra cerró los ojos, verdaderamente no quería escuchar, quería un abrazo que la estrujara hasta dejarla sin aliento, y que le arrancara suspiros, ¡quería toda su felicidad de vuelta! ¿Es que era mucho pedir?

—Me fue muy bien en mi anterior trabajo. — dijo sonriendo.

—Anterior trabajo…—

.

—_Estoy esperando muy ansioso nuestro encuentro esta noche. — recalcó al final el hombre de ojos azules, Kagura sonrió de forma coqueta pasando su brazo por la cintura del hombre._

.

— ¿Y? — espetó de forma grotesca la pelinegra.

—Cuando llegaste a esta casa mocosa, establecimos que serías amable conmigo y que acatarías todas las órdenes razonables. — demando de forma seria. —No me ando con juegos Kagome, y si te pones en ese plan de creída, vas a salir perdiendo mucho más. — recalcó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Kagome suspiró de manera pesada, por más que intentara rebatir sabía que en realidad solo se estaba hundiendo más, que Kagura tenía razón y lo único que hacía ella, era desquitarse por… Celos.

—Lo siento. — se disculpó con la mirada en el suelo.

—Aceptaré la disculpa con una condición. — comento mientras se miraba las uñas pintadas de forma delicada.

Las condiciones era un tema tan delicado para la morocha, tragó de forma lenta mientras su mente se debatía en los pros y contras que no pudo procesar de forma tan rápida, estaba echa un nudo de problemas.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que me disculpes tía. — convino mientras se mordía el labio.

—¡No me llames tía!— explotó Kagura sobresaltando a Kagome. —Desde ahora, me llamaras colega. — dijo mientras se peinaba el cabello mirando los ojos desorbitados de la pelinegra.

—¿Qué dices? — pregunto de manera tan incrédula que parecía como si la hubiese formulado para ella misma.

—Verás, necesito más reclutas en mi trabajo. — confesó con una sonrisa cínica.

—No. — se levantó.

—¿No?— cuestionó levantando la ceja.

—No lo haré. —

—¿Segura? —

—Más que nunca. — corroboró sin darse cuenta que estaba apretando la boca.

—Bien. — Kagura se levantó de misma forma y la miro directamente a los ojos. —¿Por lo menos podrás acompañarme a la cena benéfica que darán esta noche en la residencia Hikeda?— pregunto mientras se rascaba el cuello.

—¿Tendré alguna actividad específica? — formuló apretando con su palma su cabeza.

—Así es. — confirmó mientras se ampliaba su sonrisa. —Estarás en el recibidor, y serás edecán al momento en que empiece la cena, atendiendo a la gente para que se pase un momento agradable. — enumero con sus dedos mientras levantaba la vista al techo.

—¿No pueden contratar a alguien? — preguntó saliendo de la sala.

—No. — respondió molesta, ¡Maldita mocosa! Kagura estaba empezando a colmarse de la paciencia, no perdía casi en ningún momento los estribos, pero esa morocha se estaba pasando de la raya. —Kagome. — gritó mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pasos detenerse.

Se encontraba sujeta a la barra, mientras olvidaba de manera extraña respirar, estaba aguantando la respiración y todo por un grito que sonaba bastante enfadado.

—Me ayudaras…— indujo mientras cruzaba los brazos y entraba al living, se recostó en la pared mientras la seguía viendo de espaldas. —Y entonces así yo olvidaría todo el enojo, y que no debo de correrte de esta casa. — dijo como ultimátum, dejando a Kagome sola.

—_¡Mierda!_— pensó la pelinegra mientras colocaba la palma en su mente e iba a su habitación.

.

—Te ves adorable querida. — aduló la pequeña mujer desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kagome.

¿Por qué tenía que usar un vestido tan pegado a su figura? ¿Y usar maquillaje como una prostituta? Quiso imaginar su aspecto de cuerpo completo y entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba zapatillas del 12, definitivamente tenía toda la pinta de ser una tanga fácil.

Deseó de corazón tallarse el rostro y quitarse los kilos de pintura que llevaba encima, y entonces no espero por nada del mundo que los ojos empezaran a adquirir un color rojizo, sí… Quería llorar, quería, deseaba, anhelaba con todo su ser que al pellizcarse todo lo que vivía en ese momento se desvaneciera, que al despertar, se levantará y encontrará a su familia desayunando animadamente. Que les daba la noticia que ya tendría su departamento próximamente y se alegraban de ella.

Salió al recibidor al lado de Kagura, y cuando salieron del departamento, la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban allí voltearon a verlas, Kagome sintió la cara sonrojársele, se sentía demasiado expuesta, esas miradas que hacían un escáner del cuerpo de ambas.

—Ignora al público, querida. — susurro mientras caminaba con ella hacía una limosina. —Tienes mucho trabajo hoy, tus energías deben estar al máximo. — declaró mientras se subía a la limosina.

Ella no entendía nada, seguía allí parada mirando su reflejo en la limosina.

—Entra. — llamó Kagura bajando el espejo.

—_Inhala, exhala Kagome, sé fuerte…_— pensó mientras subía a ese automóvil.

.

Al llegar al lugar la pelinegra no atino a decir nada, la recepción era tan asombrosa que la había inspirado en pertenecer verdaderamente a ese círculo de personas que trabajaban arduamente para llevar acabo esa cena.

Esperaba pacientemente a que llegara Kagura a darle las indicaciones, pero en lo tanto estuvo fisgoneando los baños, relucientes, no olían mal, y no había absolutamente alguien, se sentó en el lavabo, definitivamente se veía como una piruja, se acaricio delicadamente los dedos, tendría que tener mucho acopio de valor o no iba a sobrevivir esa noche.

Al salir se topó con una Kagura reflexiva.

—Querida, hay un problema. — alertó tan de repente que Kagome quiso desplomarse.

—¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó empezando a sentir revolver el estómago.

—Yo tengo pareja para la cena, así que no podré acompañarte. — contesto mientras con los dedos se tocaba la barbilla.

Ok… Algo definitivamente no iba BIEN.

—¿Qué…?

—Estarás en el recibidor saludando gente como primera tarea. — ordenó con el ceño fruncido. —Si alguien te invita puedes desechar el trabajo y disfrutar la noche. — comento mirando por encima del hombro de ella. —Pero si no sucede esto, tendrás como deber hacer pasar un buen rato a quienes se acerquen a ti. ¿Me has entendido? — preguntó.

—Creo que sí. — respondió un poco asustada.

—Perfecto.

—Pero Kagura…—

—Si llegases a meterte en problemas, quiero que en ese momento te vayas. — amenazo apuntando con el dedo índice.

—Entendido. — tragó Kagome tallándose las manos. —¿Y si necesito ayuda? — presintió mirando a la castaña rolar los ojos.

—No la necesitaras. — contesto con una sonrisa, mientras entraba al recibidor.

.

La noche estaba transcurriendo de forma lenta para cierta morocha que ya no soportaba sus zapatillas, había perdido la costumbre después de todos los meses que ahora se hacían presentes, aunque a pesar de eso no había perdido su sonrisa, había categorizado a gente muy importante, parejas adineradas, alguno que otro hombre que no había hecho más que comérsela con la mirada.

—Vaya, preciosura. — piropeó un hombre de cabello largo quebradizo que vestía impecable. —Tu nombre. — exigió con la voz dura.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó de repente tensionada, ese tono de voz le había hecho sentir acosada, así de rápido. —Soy Kagome.— se presentó.

—Quiero decir que esta es una manera muy sexy de recibir a los accionistas. — contestó mientras delineaba el escote del vestido que llevaba Kagome.

—Supongo…— dijo perdiendo el papel Kagome. —Disculpe, bienvenido a la cena. — saludo mientras intentaba fingir la sonrisa que termino solo siendo una mueca.

—¿No te gustaría sentarte conmigo? — invitó acercándose más a ella.

Kagome miró los ojos negros inexpresivos que estaban asustándola.

—Verá, yo…

—Naraku, en realidad esa señorita va a acompañarme esta noche. — saltó una voz muy profunda que llamo la atención de los presentes que llegaban de misma manera.

Naraku sintió un apretón en su hombro y volteó con el ceño fruncido, era ese idiota ególatra.

—Ni siquiera la conoces. — inquirió con una sonrisa perversa. —

—¿A ella? — preguntó señalándola. —Kagome, ¿Quién tiene la razón? — cuestionó con una sonrisa que de repente paralizó a la morocha.

¿Había dicho su nombre? Y sintió la boca repentinamente seca, tenía miedo a equivocarse, ese hombre de ojos negros la asustaba, su aura, la personalidad que reflejaba la absorbía a la oscuridad, pero esos ojos dorados la hacían sentirse querer huir, se sentía muy vulnerable con cada movimiento de su cuerpo varonil…

Estaba en problemas, grandes problemas.

—Disculpe Naraku, es sólo que mientras Inuyasha pasaba por mí hacía de edecán. — y cuando sus oídos terminaron de escuchar lo que su boca pronunciaba, Inuyasha había sonreído de forma tan extraña para ella que volvió en sí cuando la tenía sujeta de la cintura y la arrastraba al comedor.

Naraku se encontraba allí parado en el recibidor, mientras se rascaba la barbilla, si se enfurecía entonces armaría tremendo alboroto por el cual lo sacarían de la cena, así que solo calcularía como se desarrollaría esa noche, sí, con algo tenía que divertirse.

.

—Suélteme. — exigió la morocha apretando los labios con fuerza mientras intentaba arrancar la mano del hombre que se posaba en su cadera.

—¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente deseas? — cuestionó fingiendo sorpresa al levantar ambas cejas. —Bien, déjame llevarte de regreso y lanzarte a Naraku. — contestó mientras se detenía y la jalaba en dirección contraria.

—¡No! Por favor. — suplicó con fuerza, mientras se resistía a la fuerza que ejercía en su cuerpo.

—Esa respuesta me agrada mucho más. — dijo mientras apretaba con más suavidad su cadera.

Kagome sentía quemar el área de su cuerpo por el cual ese hombre la tenía sujeta, el brazo que pasaba por su espalda y tocaba su piel desnuda, suspiró de forma casi susurrante.

—¿Estas trabajando en este momento? — cuestionó mientras sonreía de manera tan perfecta a las personas que pasaban por los lados.

—Así es, no me quedo otra alternativa. — contestó hastiada mientras levantaba su mirada a encontrarse con la de Inuyasha

Pero tremenda sorpresa que se encontró, los ojos dorados parecían de oro fundido, estaban brillantes, y eso la hizo de repente mandar una señal de alerta a sus instintos que hicieron que se detuviera.

—¿De qué piensas que estoy trabajando? — interrogó abriendo más grandes los ojos.

—Con que una pregunta capciosa. — dijo mientras observaba su reloj. —¿Te parece bien que a las 11 desaparezcamos de aquí? ¿Necesito rentar un cuarto? — lanzó como bombardeo de preguntas una tras otra.

—¡Te he dicho que no lo soy! — le gritó deteniéndose con una furia tremenda.

—¿Estas bromeando cariño? — se burló mientras se alejaba de ella un poco. —Tienes toda la pinta, vives con Kagura, estas en esta cena donde solo contratan "acompañantes", ¿y vienes a decirme que no eres una querida? — comentó sarcástico.

—¡Bingo! No creí que existían hombres con tal capacidad intelectual. — contrataco con una sonrisa fingida.

Inuyasha se mostró sereno pero apretó con más fuerza la cadera de ella, era tan fácil reemplazar a ese tipo de mujeres, tal vez por eso estaba en ese momento con esa cría, porque no tenía a nadie interesante con quien jugar.

—No sabía que la palabra intelectual estaba en tu vocabulario. —

—Yo desconocía que los hombres infieles fueran tan estúpidos como para no valorar lo que tienen. — dijo mientras Kagome se zafaba del agarre. —Y encima tuvieran que recurrir a putas para sentirse hombres. — afiló mientras caminaba fuera del comedor.

.

Kagome bajó enojada las escaleras, le dolían los pies a morir, y sentía que si esas zapatillas duraban un poco más en esa postura le triturarían hasta el último hueso.

—¡Carajo! Jodidas zapatillas. — gritó mientras se inclinaba a quitarse las zapatillas.

Buscó la limosina que las había llevado a ese lugar y lo olvidó, ella tenía que arreglárselas para llegar a casa. Bufó molesta, ¿qué más tendría que soportar para poder descansar? Y la pregunta apenas había terminado de formularse cuando un carro prendió las luces, se detuvo delante de ella con un freno muy pronunciado y Kagome empezó a caminar de manera más apurada.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y una mano jalarla del brazo, ¡lo golpearía con las zapatillas que llevaba encima! ¿Qué debía de hacer en un momento donde corría peligro su vida?

Al divisar en la oscuridad a la figura, soltó un grito que de repente fue curiosamente silenciado, una mano la estaba sujetando de forma firme su boca, pegada de espaldas a el pecho del individuo, tenía muchísimo miedo, era tan fuerte que dedujo enseguida que era un hombre.

—Acabas de dar un golpe bajo al ego de un hombre, Kag. — comento en su oído, y sintió en sus brazos como repentinamente empezó a resistirse cosa que lo extraño bastante. —Y debes aprender a ser sumisa mocosa. —

Para Kagome todo fue tan veloz como pestañear, y cuando menos lo sintió las zapatillas estaban en el suelo, y una boca firme estaba apoderándose de la suya.

Inuyasha la había volteado en automático y besado al instante, sintió sus pequeñas manos sujetarse de las solapas de su traje con fuerza, presionó sus besos con ardor, irrumpiendo la suavidad con su lengua en la cavidad de ella, exploró cada parte de la boca de Kagome, y cuando ella suspiro en sus labios, él sonrió triunfante.

La separo de él y lo que vio lo hizo cuestionarse mucho más, ¡estaba sonrojada! Encima los ojos se mostraban sumamente confundidos, y respiraba de manera… ¿Agitada, eh?

—Creo que hemos dado con un dato interesante. — comentó sonriendo de forma cínica. —Sube al auto, te llevaré a casa. — ofreció.

—Con un cerdo como tú, nunca. — rechazó levantando sus zapatillas.

—Tal vez otra muestra de mi boca te convenza. — sugirió acercándose a ella.

Kagome se apretó con las zapatillas en el pecho y cuando menos lo pensó corrió a abrir la puerta del auto.

—Que juguete tan más interesante.

.

_**B**_ueno aquí dejo otro capítulo más de mi enredosa mente! Muchas gracias por tomar este momento para leerlo.

**Venus.- **Te agradezco sinceramente que sigas mi historia n.n, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado de igual forma.

**Aiko.-** Gracias por escribirme, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Existe un poco de Lime en este capítulo queridos lectores, así que las dejó disfrutar, y adelante *x*.**

**Capítulo IV.**

Su corazón le latía hasta en los oídos, ¿por qué justamente a ella tenían que pasarle todo este tipo de cosas? Miró el retrovisor, el maquillaje casi intacto, el gran escote que mostraba su vestido, movió los dedos de sus pies y se sentían libres de las zapatillas, Kagome no esperaba que al subirse al carro toda clase de ideas extrañas asaltarían su mente.

—¿Puedo saber a donde me llevas?— cuestionó en una voz queda, rasposa de los nervios.

—A mi departamento. — contestó mientras el carro se detenía en un semáforo. — ¿O tienes alguna sugerencia?—

La pelinegra aprovecho para observar bien a su captor, su perfil era tan maduro, tenía el traje impecable, el corte de cabello le favorecía asombrosamente, sus ojos de un color tan incitantes a la aventura, la nariz en la proporción adecuada, unos labios que eran carnosos que se habían aprovechado de los suyos…

Y entonces una pequeña vibración debajo de su vientre la asaltó, el beso que le había otorgado ese hombre la había hecho suspirar, tragó saliva y cuando volvió a mirarlo, se dio cuenta que la miraba.

— ¿Qué me ves? — preguntó brusca Kagome mientras mantenía su mirada con la de él.

—Me estaba preguntando que tan buena serías en la cama. — dijo mientras no despegaba en ningún momento sus ojos de sus orbes cafés.

Kagome se retrajo al instante en su asiento.

—¿Eres un idiota o qué?— preguntó frunciendo la boca. —¡Te he dicho que no soy ninguna cualquiera!— le gritó exaltada.

El semáforo había puesto verde, e Inuyasha siguió manejando ignorando los gritos de la mujer que tenía al lado, él siempre había sido impasible ante muchas situaciones, a lo largo de su vida toda la gente le había besado los pies, se habían puesto como alfombras delante de él, lo admiraban en muchos aspectos, y el que lo tenía todo, sentía que no tenía nada.

—¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?— inquirió mirando la carretera.

—¿Qué te importa?— contestó molesta.

—Parece ser que no has tenido diversión por un largo tiempo. — dedujo mientras veía de reojo a la mujer, la observó fruncir el cejo y cruzar los brazos furibunda. Él se rio de la situación tan infantil.

—Sin comentarios. — pronunció.

Llegaron a un portón con adornos ornamentales del tiempo barroco que dejaron a Kagome con la boca abierta por segunda vez en la velada, ¡ese lugar no era de un barrio promedio! Se irguió en su asiento, observando atentamente el lugar.

El carro entró dando paso a unos jardines enormes, había flores de todo tipos y colores, curiosamente bien cuidados ya que era el departamento de un hombre, era tan… extraño.

.

Estaban estacionados en el porche, Kagome estaba nerviosa, indudablemente algo pasaría hoy, ¿Qué podía hacer para ganar tiempo? Estaba calculando tan rápidamente en su mente que olvidó que Inuyasha la miraba con curiosidad.

—Creo que para tu edad, estas muy amargada. — criticó con una sonrisa cínica.

—Creo que para tu edad, te vistes bastante juvenil. — atacó Kagome mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Cuántos años me calculas primor?— le pregunto mientras apagaba el carro.

—No me interesa. —

—¿No quieres saber la edad del hombre al que te vas a doblegar pequeña frígida?— presionó un poco más.

Kagome lo miró dolida, a lo largo de toda su vida la habían llamado de tantas formas groseras como se les había ocurrido, pero ese había sido un insulto que nunca se había esperado de nadie jamás.

Y sucedió en menos de medio minuto.

Le había propinado a él una buena cachetada que hasta su palma le había dolido.

Inuyasha se había enfurecido y la había jalado hacia él.

Ella intentó resistirse hasta que no pudo con su fuerza.

—Llevas tanto tiempo sin sexo, que no sabes notar la diferencia entre el enojo y la excitación. — susurró en su oído de manera ronca.

Su piel se estaba erizando con solo unas palabras que nada tenían que ver con ella, ¿¡por qué estaba reaccionando así!? Sintió que la soltaba y como salía del carro de manera pausada.

—_Estoy un aprieto tremendo_. — pensó desanimada, mientras Inuyasha abría la puerta contigua al volante, y la sacaba del brazo.

.

¿Qué esperaba ella que se encontraría al entrar a esa casa si hacia un recuento de lo que había visto? Portón intimidante, jardines cuidados, carro del año, mansión enorme, todo eso daba como resultado al interior de un hogar adinerado, las sumas que hacía eran tan obvias. Suspiró.

—Tú…— llamó la mujer nerviosa.

—Inuyasha. — corrigió de manera deplorable.

—Sí… Inuyasha. — dijo mientras resoplaba Kagome. —¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?— preguntó mientras tallaba el suelo de la entrada con sus pies descalzos.

—Esa es una pregunta muy directa señorita. — le contesto levantando las cejas de forma asombrada. —Lo que tengo pensado hacer, no es algo que creo quiera escuchar. — contestó de forma audaz mientras se metía a su cocina.

Kagome miró la puerta, era tan fácil correr hacía esa dirección, escabullirse en silencio y entonces… ¿Saltarse la barda? Cerró los ojos pensando en el escenario, si huía seguramente le iría de mil infiernos, si se quedaba… ¿Qué haría él con ella?

Inuyasha regresó de la cocina con dos pequeñas copas llenas de lo que posiblemente fuera un vino muy caro.

—Sentémonos. — invitó mientras apuntaba a la sala de estar.

Caminó detrás de él, veía todo tan limpio y en orden que se sintió fuera de lugar, esos últimos tiempos en su vida eran tan desorganizados, tan acumulados y llenos de todo que no tenía siquiera donde pisar sin aplastar algo a su paso.

Lo observó de espaldas y recordó la imagen de la noche pasada, de aquella espalda que había inspeccionado que para su gusto se veía bastante atlética, no, no, y más no.

—_Piensa Kagome. _— se exigía nerviosa.

Al sentarse de forma casi automática su cuerpo se retrajo, alejándose del lugar donde se había sentado Inuyasha, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, lo reconocía de forma inmediata, su piel se había sensibilizado.

Inuyasha le extendió la copa, objeto que Kagome tomó de forma temerosa, él sonrió de medio lado al encontrarse con la situación tan divertida que para ambos suponía, una mujer que parecía mojigata pero con ese carácter le decía lo contrario, la observo, el vestido en miniatura en su cuerpo, el pelo revuelto que caería como cascada cuando estuviera encima de él, esas largas piernas que seguramente lo abrazarían de su cintura…

Maldición.

—Brindemos por mi aparición en tu vida. — comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Estas bromeando?— le preguntó abriendo los ojos. —Eres otra de las peores cosas que me ha sucedido en la vida. — contestó enojada mientras bebía con rapidez el líquido de la copa.

—¿Cómo es que despides esa imagen de animal indefenso…?— se dijo de manera pensativa mientras Kagome lo veía. —¿Pero tengas el carácter como el de una piedra?— se cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kagome hiso el ademán de levantarse, Inuyasha la sujeto de la muñeca.

—Si te levantas, no me haré responsable de mis actos. — amenazo con los ojos brillantes que paralizaron a Kagome y obedeció.

Inuyasha llevó su mano a tomar de la quijada a Kagome, ella abrió los ojos mientras él apretaba con firmeza sus mejillas, observando los gestos faciales de ella, esos ojos estaban despidiendo furia, definitivamente era alguien muy traicionera, ¡menuda mujer tan más extraña! Dejó su copa mientras volvía a sujetarla con un poco de fuerza.

Ella se sintió nerviosa, ¡lo que faltaba! Estaba a un segundo de que la estrangulara y lo único que podía hacer era soportar una escena tan incomoda como esa.

Él se acerco a Kagome, soltando su rostro y llevando la nariz a su cuello, aspirando el aroma tan potente que ella desprendía, esparció unos besos cortos en su cuello, mientras que ella se sujetaba del respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos con la respiración agitada.

—No, por favor. — pidió con la voz baja.

—Estas suplicando cariño. — le dijo mientras tomaba con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchó a Kagome suspirar de manera gutural.

—No es así. — negó mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con los de Inuyasha.

—Sucederá de todas formas Kagome. — convino. —De ti dependerá que sea por mutuo consentimiento o una violación. — le advirtió mientras dibujaba con su dedo índice sus labios de forma pausada.

—¡¿Qué dices?!— le replicó mientras se levantaba.

—Así lo has querido perra. — sentenció con una voz gruesa mientras se levantaba y la echaba a su hombro con una facilidad casi sobrenatural.

—¡Bájame cerdo!— le gritó mientras pataleaba encima de él.

Y entonces la nalgueó en ese momento con fuerza, Kagome soltó un grito que la tomo por desprevenida, y logró que Inuyasha sonriera con más complicidad ante la situación.

.

—Desvístete ahora. — exigió con una mirada fija en ella.

Kagome tenía la boca abierta, ¿en serio estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

—¿No me has escuchado?— cuestionó con la voz más elevada.

—Lo he hecho. — contesto mirando al suelo.

Se levantó de la cama y se posó delante de ella, tomó con cuidado su quijada para levantar su mirada, encontró en ella el brillo de la confusión pero su rostro era tan sereno que había dudado por un momento.

—Todas mis órdenes deben ser obedecidas. — comento mientras veía como ese brillo se empezaba a convertir en llama. —Ninguna debe pasarse por alto, o quien recibirá aquí el castigo hoy, no pasara una muy buena noche. — finalizó mientras regresaba a sentarse en la cama y empezaba a aflojarse la corbata y se quitaba el chaleco.

Estaban temblando sus piernas, era una sensación tan común desde que lo conoció que no le extrañaba que otra vez la atacara.

—Quítate el vestido. — repitió con una voz serena.

Dudó por segunda ocasión, ella nunca lo había hecho así, ¡siempre eran momentos planeados! Siempre con la tranquilidad, la calma y todo lo romántico que en la acción se prestaba.

—No…—

Inuyasha se levantó echando fuego por los ojos y cuando se detuvo delante de ella.

—Tú lo pediste nena. — le recordó mientras quitaba su vestido a tirones con ansias de su cuerpo. —Recuerda, todas las personas tenemos un límite. — susurró en su oído mientras la jalaba contra él.

—No Inuyasha. — le pidió temerosa.

La beso en el cuello de forma ardorosa, sus dedos estaban descubriendo la espalda y bajándolo con fuerza. Kagome metía las manos para impedir a Inuyasha que conociera su cuerpo, ¡que momento tan más humillante! Quería llorar.

Inuyasha la jaló del brazo, y la sentaba en la cama mientras acercaba su rostro de forma tranquila y pausada hacia ella.

—Lo vas a disfrutar pequeña. — le susurro mientras posaba sus labios encima de los de ella.

Kagome sintió los labios de él moverse de forma lenta, con su lengua introduciéndose en su boca, palpando y jugando con la suya mientras ella mordía de manera firme el labio superior de Inuyasha y lo jalaba hacia ella, él sintió su respuesta y con su cuerpo la empujó a que se acostara, agarro ambas muñecas de ella sujetándolas contra el colchón con solo una mano.

La otra mano de él, empezó a divagar en su cuerpo, acariciándola desde el costado entretenido y subiendo al montículo de carne con las que su mano se encontraba, Inuyasha colocó su pulgar en el pezón por encima de la ropa interior, acarició primero con suavidad y mientras más presión iba ejerciendo Kagome buscaba con más desesperación los ojos de él.

Besó su clavícula y sintió las manos de la pelinegra querer liberarse, ejerció mas fuerza, pero por obra del destino se encontró con los ojos de la pelinegra con el brillo tenue, así que en ese momento la soltó de las muñecas.

La morocha lo observó, estaba allí en ese momento con él, sintiendo arder su cuerpo, en un lugar que otras palabras podría decirse de la pantalla grande, en una situación donde a nadie le debía nada, ¿estaba en lo correcto?

—No es momento de pensar. — dijo mientras besaba su sien y ella cerraba automáticamente sus ojos. —Es momento de dejarse llevar por la pasión mocosa. — cito con la voz casi entonada, mientras las manos de él apresaban sus senos de forma escandalosa logrando que Kagome apretara sus piernas con fuerza.

La mano masculina acariciaba las piernas de abajo hacia su cadera, ella sentía las manos ásperas sobre su piel que a cada raspón que sentía, sobresaltaba a su intimidad, estaba tan cerca… Y ella con su mente tan lejos.

.

—_Oh sí Kagome…— susurró la figura masculina encima de ella, mientras enrollaba en sus manos las sábanas rosas de la cama._

—_No… más…— pedía arqueando su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, invadida con los ojos cerrados llorosos._

—_Falta poco, aguanta. — le susurraba mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza._

_El dolor que le estaba atravesando no podía siquiera compararse con los cólicos que hace nada había tenido, le dolía, le ardía y no podía hacerlo parar, esos ojos azules ni siquiera la estaban viendo._

—_¡Basta Kou…_

.

—Kouga…— susurró tapándose la boca mientras volvía a abrir los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué dijiste? — dudó Inuyasha con el ese rostro templado, deteniéndose completamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Dame un poco de tiempo para recuperarme. — pidió con los ojos llorosos, era como volver a la realidad en la que ella vivía, después de toda la humillación y malos entendidos que estaba viviendo desde que había conocido al hombre que tenía delante, había olvidado el dolor que antes profesaba por el hombre que le había arrebatado gran parte de su vida seguía latente allí. —Si vas a utilizarme solo te pido que no seas tan animal conmigo. — suplicó con las lágrimas rodando por su mejilla.

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra, era hora de hacer cálculos mentales de forma rápida, primero toda la noche había empezado bien, la había encontrado como edecán, la había 'raptado' para que tuvieran un buen revolcón en su apartamento, ella desde el inicio se había negado pero justo cuando la había convencido, misteriosamente algo la había hecho reaccionar de forma ajena a todo lo que sucedía y para acabar de rematar había dicho el nombre de su primo.

Kagome no quería llorar delante de él, de un hombre que la había tratado tan más desde el inicio, no quería darle motivos para que la molestara por la eternidad de su vida pero no había podido mantener más todo lo que le recordaba el trato que antes ya había recibido, estaba llorando no como alguien desconsolada, ahora lloraba como una mujer que solo quería desahogarse aunque fuese por unos cuantos minutos.

El timbre de la puerta retumbó hasta la habitación, alguien estaba llamando.

El hombre se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado allí, se acercó a un gran ropero que tenía, tomó un par de prendas femeninas que tenía, un vestido floreado, que ya había decidido tirar pero suponía que algo seguía haciendo allí.

—Ponte esto. — aventó a la cama el vestido mientras se ponía una camisa y se sacaba los zapatos para ponerse un calzado más cómodo. —Bajo tu propio riesgo, si quieres baja. — comento mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y vio el vestido que antes llevaba echo jirones, lloró un poco más mientras con el antebrazo tapaba sus ojos, que noche tan más humillante había tenido, no daba siquiera una, era hora de irse de allí.

.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué hay?— saludó con un abrazo un hombre con ojos parecidos a un violeta oscuro, llevaba un traje elegante, de punto fino, sonreía de forma tan sincera que contagiaba a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor. —Estuve en la cena, buscándote como un idiota, y oh sorpresa, casi nadie te vio. —

—Contratiempos. — comento mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Bromeas?— río mientras entraba a la cocina seguido de Inuyasha. —Naraku nos dijo que estuviste allí, y que ibas muy bien acompañado.— inquirió dándole un codazo a su antebrazo.

—Repito Miroku, contratiempos. — contesto mientras jalaba un par de copas, sacaba una botella de vino y vertía los líquidos con toda la técnica de un experto.

—¿Sigue por aquí tu contratiempo?— preguntó con una sonrisa malévola, mientras levantaba los ojos e intentaba descubrir algo.

—Así es. — contestó mientras de un jalón se tomaba toda la copa.

—¿Es guapa? Supongo que sí, con todas las que llevas de reputación. — se contesto sonriendo y estirándose en la barra. —La hiciste pedazos ¿no es así? Esas mujerzuelas son muy fáciles de complacer Inuyasha, sube a otro nivel. — dijo Miroku riéndose.

—Me voy. — habló una voz femenina desde el arco que daba a la entrada de la cocina.

Ambos hombres observaron la figura fémina que se encontraba allí descalza, con un vestido que asombrosamente parecía hecho para ella especialmente, el maquillaje un poco corrido, proyectando esa imagen indefensa…

—¿Es ella?— cuestiono levantando la voz mientras llamaba la atención de Kagome.

—Sí.

—Déjame decirte, de todas las mujeres que has traído aquí, esta es la que se lleva la nota más alta.

—Quiero mis zapatillas Inuyasha. — exigió ella mientras salía de la sala directo a la puerta.

Miroku seguía con la boca abierta, ¿desde cuando Inuyasha se fijaba en mujeres tan secas? No tenía mal cuerpo, pero su cara tenía todas las de asustar, negó con la cabeza mientras lo veía y le daba un trago a su bebida.

—Hermano, atiende a tu contratiempo, dormiré hoy aquí, Sango me tiene castigado. — comento mientras se servía más de la botella.

—Ya vuelvo. — contesto mientras salía directo a donde la mujer.

.

Caminó por la acera fría de la senda que daba al estacionamiento, escucho la puerta cerrarse y siguió caminando.

—Oye. — llamó con la voz un poco alta, pero Kagome siguió caminando, pisando una piedra que acababa de lastimarla.

—Auch. — se quejó cerrando los ojos y levantando su pie.

Inuyasha posándose detrás de ella, la jaló de los hombros asustándola y levantándola entre brazos, ella sentía su corazón agitarse, pero ya nada importaba, se sentía tan mal que dejaría que hiciese lo que quiera, ni siquiera era dueña en ese momento de lo que pensaba.

—Te llevaré a casa. — avisó mientras llegando al carro la bajaba, y él iba directo al lugar de conductor.

.

Habían llegado a su destino, Kagome suspiró y dentro del carro se colocó las zapatillas.

—Oye mocosa. — llamó mientras detenía el carro Inuyasha.

—Me llamo Kagome. — corrigió enojada. —No soy ni mocosa, ni frígida, ni piruja, ni ningún otro insulto grotesco. — enumeró intentando salvar algo de su dignidad esa noche.

—Bien Kagome, seré directo contigo, ¿Por qué has confundido mi nombre?— cuestionó mientras veía como ella abría la puerta.

Se le detuvo el corazón por un microsegundo, ¿decirle la verdad, a él que era un hombre que nada tenía que ver con ella?, torció su boca en una pequeña mueca.

—Porque los dos son iguales, su forma de ser, las palabras que utilizan, la actitud de típicos hombres infelices que no piensan en una mujer. — contestó deprimida, debía de ser honesta con ella misma, ¿Qué ganaba ella si le mentía?

—¿Antes ya habías estado con Kouga? — dedujo de repente noqueado.

—Fue mi novio.

Inuyasha empezó a atar cabos en su mente, no entendía absolutamente nada, debía de hablar con él, ¿ella era la mujer que le había robado el capital a su empresa? ¿Ella era la mujer de la cual le había hablado tantas pestes? ¡La ladrona!

Golpeó el volante de repente asustando a Kagome.

—_No puede ser…_— pensó Inuyasha consternado, si era ella entonces… ¿por qué vivía con Kagura? Había robado tanto dinero que ni siquiera tendría la necesidad de trabajar igual de prostituta.

—¿Trabajas?— cuestionó.

—¿No ves que ya termino mi turno? — contestó mientras empezaba a salirse del carro y daba un portazo a su puerta.

Inuyasha se soltó del cinturón, la vio caminar con prisa al departamento, estaba empezando a sentir bullir su sangre de coraje.

—¡Espera Higurashi!— gritó mientras la veía correr escaleras arriba y abría con rapidez la puerta.

Con que era eso, ¡así había embaucado a Kouga! ¡Esa zorra desde el inicio sabía quien era! El hombre al que había robado buena parte de su capital por medio de su primo, era hora de confrontar a la mujer que lo había hecho rabiar sin siquiera conocerla.

—Muy bien Higurashi, por fin nos conocemos. — se dijo mientras veía la luz apagarse. —Hora de descubrir tu verdadera identidad. — soltó mientras se subía con la ira encendida a su coche.

Sacó su celular, y empezó a marcar.

—Miroku, contrata compañía. — pidió exhalando de forma brusca. —Hoy necesito descargar. — comentó mientras colgaba.

¡Maldita y una vez Kagome! Ya lo vería.

.

**Continuara.**

**Gente disculpen la demora de subir el nuevo capítulo, verdaderamente ha sido muy difícil escribir nuevamente ahora con el tiempo recordado pero espero que les haya gustado, se que me quieren matar por como lo he dejado, pero esperen el próximo capítulo n.n**

**Aiko03, muchas gracias por escribirme, ¿qué tal quedo? **

**Venus, ¡Taran! ¿Ahora que te pareció? Ya no piensa que es una dama de compañía, si no otra cosa jajaja, espero te haya gustado.**

**Jadet, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y bienvenida al fic n.n**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V.**

Lloró toda la noche, no podía decirse que fuera la peor noche de todas, pero si entraba dentro de su lista, las noches más difíciles de su vida. Las lágrimas amenazaban con seguir saliendo sin cesar y Kagome solo tomaba aire para evitar ahogarse con su hipo y los sollozos que impedían que llorara sin desenfreno.

Desde muy temprano Kagome se había levantado con la rutina normal de su ahora real vida, abriendo los ojos de madrugada, pensando en millares de cosas que le habían sucedido, sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría más y más lento. Nunca más quería ver a Inuyasha, ese idiota que no había hecho más que humillarla y tenerla sumisa.

—Colega— llamó Kagura desde afuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres Kagura?— le preguntó cerrando los ojos que le ardían.

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Los favores se están haciendo muy recurrentes.

—Solo te he pedido algunos— contesto mirándola altaneramente —, cosas bastantes sencillas.

—Para una mujer que no tiene escrúpulos, supongo que así es.

—Que humor niña, ¿no te complacieron ayer?— preguntó con voz picante mientras abría la puerta con rapidez.

—Nadie puede complacerme.

—No fue eso lo que escuche.

Apretó los ojos acostada, ¿Más humillación? ¡Imposible! ¿Verdaderamente estaba destina a la crueldad que se había escrito en su vida?

—Conocí a tu ex.

—¡Felicidades Kagura!— Kagome se había sentado en la cama mientras se retiraba la sábana de encima —. ¿Cumplió tus expectativas?

El rostro lleno de ira de Kagura estaba empezando a marcarse de forma inusual en su rostro que a la vista parecía angelical para todos; era una bruja y punto.

—Es uno de mis mejores amantes.

Celos, benditos celos, imágenes sin control, desquiciadas, llenas de pura perversión cruzaron por la mente ya dañada de Kagome.

—¿Aunque sufra de disfunción eréctil?— atacó mientras jalaba con su pie la pantufla que en ese momento parecía estar a kilómetros de ella.

—¡Maldita desgraciada!— reprendió mientras le atizaba una cachetada en su mejilla —, ¡Por eso te califica de frígida!

Por segunda vez en su vida escuchaba esa palabra, primero de aquel monstruo con el que paso la mayor parte de la noche, y segundo de la mujer que se había hecho cargo de ella pues su papá la había dejado en sus manos para su protección. Apretó los puños, se agacho para jalar una pequeña maleta que estaba debajo de su cama.

—¿Ahora piensas irte?— dedujo Kagura alzando las manos.

—No soporto a las mujeres como tú— le contestó mientras empezaba a vaciar sus cosas en la maleta.

—No vas a llevarte nada— recalcó cruzando los brazos.

La pelinegra se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación, ¿Qué más faltaba? Sus padres habían fallecido en el accidente aéreo, listo. El banco había embargado sus bienes como su hogar echando cuentas de que ahora le pertenecía al Estado, listo. Su novio la había engañado quitándole su escaso patrimonio y abandonándola, listo. Ahora su tía la correría de su hogar quedando ella absolutamente sin nada, listo.

—De todas formas pensaba regalarlo— le dijo colocándose otra camisa encima, unos zapatos y saliendo de la habitación.

—¡No quiero verte cerca de aquí!— le gritó desde la habitación molesta.

—Ni el mismísimo diablo sería tan idiota para plantarse delante de ti— contra atacó mientras azotaba la puerta con fuerza.

**.**

—Inuyasha, esta saliendo de la casa— informó Miroku dentro del carro.

—_Síguela_— ordeno la voz molesta.

—Que gustos tan más extraños tienes— le dijo mientras empezaba a seguir un poco retirado de la mujer.

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—Tiene una cara para matar a alguien.

—_Me va a matar de cólera, si no nos encargamos de ella_.

—Se acaba de sentar en las bancas del parque principal.

—_Espíala._

Miroku observó con cuidado a Kagome, él era absolutamente bueno visualizando los diferentes escenarios con respecto a una persona, no por nada, nunca se le escapaba una mujer exótica de sus redes. La vio recargarse más sobre la banca, lo malo del asunto es que ella ya lo conocía por la noche pasada, así que no podría pasar inadvertido.

Enfocó más su mirada hacía el frente, tal vez estaba esperando a alguien, embaucando a alguien con sus atributos, aunque… No llevaba ropa para eso. Iba cómoda, parecía algo consternada, se rascaba continuamente el cabello, miraba hacía el cielo y volteaba a todos los lados en busca de algo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó.

**.**

Kagome veía el paisaje como si de repente estuviera soñando despierta. Toda la gente que pasaba por allí parecía tan ajena al mundo, con tranquilidad, caminando de manera confortante, con pequeñas sonrisas en los rostros, con el sol empezando a salir desde las montañas. Veía a niños correr con pelotas, oír llantos, escuchar risas que no podían siquiera contagiarle ese atisbo de felicidad que se producía.

—Mamá, ojala pudiera ser como tú— hizo una pausa mientras tragaba saliva y aguantaba las ganas de llorar —. Como si los problemas fueran desconocidos y pasaran a mi lado para al instante olvidarlos.

Levantó la mirada al cielo que estaba aclarecido, un día amó los días claros, eran los días en los que su humor se mantenía en la cima, pero por tanta circunstancias malas ni siquiera el despertar la alegraba, ni siquiera el respirar la hacía sentir una persona viva. Para su propia lastima ella estaba muerta en vida.

Estaba ensimismada, cuando alguien la tomó del hombro de atrás. Era una mano fuerte que empezaba a ejercer más fuerza en su hombro. Sobresaltada volteó al instante y se encontró con unos ojos dorados, casi al rojo fuego.

La última persona que quería encontrar, allí estaba.

—No sigamos con esta farsa…— murmuró mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

—¿Ahora de qué me estas hablando?— interrumpió Kagome, mientras colocaba sus codos en sus piernas.

—Tu bien me conocías Higurashi.

—¿Quién rayos te dijo mi apellido?— le pregunto rolando los ojos.

—¿Tu plan era ofrecerte para perdonarte?— murmuró con la voz queda.

—No sigo el hilo.

—Yo sé quien eres, bruja— le dijo mientras volteaba a verla.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de quien soy— replicó con la cara serena —. No lo sabrás hoy, ni nunca.

—¡Fuiste la maldita ladrona!— le grito exasperado

Kagome abrió la boca con asombro, aparte de ser una fulana, una frígida, encima era una ladrona. Cerró la boca abruptamente, se talló la frente mientras respiraba de manera lenta para no exaltarse, ¡No tenía nada! No perdería nada, pero evitaría perder su dignidad.

—No soy una ladrona.

—Fuiste tú, quien le robó a Kouga.

—¡Me estas tomando el pelo!— exclamó enojada, ¿ahora era ella quien le había robado a él?

—Por supuesto que no— sonrió cínicamente Inuyasha —. Tenías mucho más que ganar.

Enojada mientras movía la pierna de un lado a otro, infló los cachetes con furia, metió sus dedos en el cabello mientras inhalaba y respiraba, no, no, iba a colapsar.

¿Con qué más se podría sorprender en ese día?

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

—Por hombres tan cerrados de mente, que juzgan sin saber, ególatras que no se ubican en ninguna parte— inquirió mientras lo apuntaba y sentía en sus hombros un gran pesar —existen mujeres ladronas como yo, insensibles, que les fascina matar a los hombres.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¡Era una maldita descarada encima! Se levantó delante de ella, empezando a exhalar como a un animal agresivo, sediento de destrozar cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance.

—Y si te hace sentir bien, maldito— comentó retándolo con la mirada —¡Pégame si te crees muy hombre!

Sintió como las manos de el la sujetaban debajo de su barbilla, bueno, moriría ahorcado en un parque en las manos del hombre más cerdo del mundo, ¿Y qué? Nada bueno tenía en su vida, así iba a demostrarle que era mucho más mujer que cualquiera con la que se enfrentara. Pero lo que no se espero fueron unos labios.

Los labios perfectos de él, estaban tomando de forma abrupta sus labios, con una pasión ardorosa que empezó a quemar la cara de vergüenza de Kagome, ¡Eso era un show en pleno día! La lengua de el reclamó de forma caliente su cavidad y ella lo sujeto de las solapas del traje. Su mundo se le deshacía ante sus pies.

La soltó de forma brusca.

Kagome miro de manera fija sus ojos que tenían un matiz casi anaranjado.

—Tengo el plan perfecto para que me pagues— le comentó mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus labios.

—No puedo creerlo— murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Quiero que seas mi dama de compañía, "personalizada"— le dijo mientras recalcaba la ultima palabra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me pagaras con sexo.

La mera palabra usada en ese contexto la hacía sentirse débil, no quería pensar en nada, en nadie, en ningún momento, en ninguna cosa, estaba totalmente harta de todo esto. Su mente era un vuelco de imágenes revuelta de todos los lugares, toda su vida tan escasa, los acontecimientos que estaban debilitándola cada vez más. El mareo que apareció de pronto, la hizo que se desplomará de rodillas delante de él y el color negro la absorbió.

**.**

—Creo que fuiste muy duro— susurró una voz varonil.

Kagome escuchaba unas voces vagamente, no quería mover su cuerpo, ni abrir sus párpados, donde sea que estuviera, era mejor que estando al lado de aquel hombre deshumanizado.

—Era como debía de ser— exclamó la voz de Inuyasha

—Vi la imagen a distancia Inuyasha, parecía que la mujer se quebraba en tus brazos— acotó enarcando las cejas.

—Es la imagen que despide.

—O es una perfecta actriz, o lograste que se desmayara por cualquier extraña razón.

—¡Me desespera!— Inuyasha había levantado la voz llamando la atención del cuarto de camillas.

—Si tanto te desespera, ¿Para qué la buscas?

—Ella fue quien robó el capital en fuga de mi empresa.

Kagome apretó las sábanas de forma delicada, ¿Era eso? ¿Pero como era posible que un hombre al que conocía de nada llegara a esa conclusión?

—¿Bromeas?

—La mujer que logró, que Kouga financiera el proyecto fantasma— le comentó mientras escuchaba un suspiro hastiado.

—¿Me lo juras?

—¡Es Higurashi!— dijo mientras miraba a la mujer.

—Pero, ella parecía tan ajena a ti.

—Lo estaba fingiendo.

—¿Cómo harás que pague?— cuestionó mientras miraba a la enfermera que pasaba a su lado.

—De forma a la antigua— contestó mientras sonreía de una manera casi tirándole a lo burlón.

—Te odiará.

—Me pagará.

Kagome dejó de fingir y poco a poco abrió los ojos, Inuyasha y Miroku se pusieron de pie al ver que estaba mirándolos con los ojos llorosos, debido a que había estado inconsciente. La enfermera que pasaba se dio cuenta en el instante y se acercó a revisarla.

—¿Qué me pasa enfermera?— le preguntó Kagome con la voz temblorosa.

—Nada grave señorita— le dijo tocando su frente —, si no hubiera sido por estos amables caballeros tal vez hubiera caído en coma.

Si esa mujer supiera, que ellos habían sido su dolor de cabeza, el verdadero motivo o razón por la cual, su cuerpo había querido desconectarse del mundo entero. Al recordar como se había sentido un nudo en el vientre empezaba a formársele, nada de lo que había esperado por hoy había recibido. Volteó su rostro dolida, más estado deplorable no podría jamás, últimamente le estaba importando un reverendo comino las circunstancias en las que vivía.

—Lo que a usted le sucedió, fue el más puro estrés en su máximo punto— le comento mientras hacia unas anotaciones en una tablilla de información —. Debe tomar reposo, alimentarse de manera equilibrada estos días y relajarse.

Como si fuera posible…

—Gracias— murmuró mientras veía su mano con la jeringa del suero.

Al salir la enfermera, le procedió Miroku detrás.

—Kagome— llamó Inuyasha.

Ella suspiró volteando hacía él.

—Te llevaré a casa, en el camino llegaremos a los acuerdos de tus pagos— le comentó mientras se levantaba del pequeño asiento.

—No estoy dada de alta.

—Ya lo estarás.

**.**

Recordaba ese carro, pero ahora en una situación diferente, no estaba siendo obligada, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para defenderse de ese ser tan ruin. Habían llegado otra vez hacia el vecindario y ella optó por no decir nada.

—Dame tu número de celular— exigió Inuyasha de forma calmada.

—No tengo.

—¿En pleno siglo XXI?— cuestionó con una mueca.

—Así es.

—Tengo el número de Kagura, ¿alguna línea particular a la cual llamar?

—Ninguna.

—¿Contestas solo con monosílabos?— presionó nuevamente empezando a molestarse.

—¡No tengo nada Inuyasha!— le gritó golpeando el hombro de Inuyasha.

Esa acción lo tomó desprevenido.

—Kagura se fue de viaje, y me dejó fuera de la casa— mintió Kagome, mientras empezaba a estructurar un plan en su mente.

—Entonces vivirás por lo tanto, conmigo.

La mirada que ella le dirigió a Inuyasha, no era una que pudiera interpretarse de forma grotesca, si no de forma confusa, pero él estaba imaginándose cosas con respecto a ella; Kagome lo había engañado a él y a su primo Kouga, esa era la realidad.

Kagome no tenía lugar a donde ir, y si para eso tenía que soportarlo no le importaría, unos días en un techo donde acogerse le eran suficientes para ingeniárselas y vagar por allí en busca de oportunidades. Ella había tenido un trabajo bueno, podía conseguir uno que pudiera compararse a ese, tal vez solo era cuestión de empezar a tocar puerta por puerta, esperando que alguna de ellas abriera.

—¿Ninguna replica?— preguntó curioso.

—¿Qué hare?— le pregunto mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían.

—Complacerás cada uno de mis deseos— Inuyasha tomó de la barbilla a Kagome —. En el momento que quiera, como yo quiera, y ayudarás a ordenar mi departamento.

La pelinegra había hecho cosas peores que esa, así que estaba de más que se quejará.

—¿Así que seré tu criada?

—Por así decirlo, criada y amante.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Quieres que te conteste esa maldita pregunta?— contestó Inuyasha con otra cuestión.

—Lo disfrutarás, llegando a mi departamento.

Disfrutar era una palabra ahora muy extraña para ella, tal vez el significado ahora había cambiado todo, en la perspectiva de Kagome con el mundo. Lo mejor era intentar olvidarse de cada roce que había tenido hasta el momento con el hombre que por el momento la mantendría bajo su techo un par de noches. Ya se las ingeniería para irse a vivir hasta el otro lado del mundo.

.

_**C**_ontinuara; y aquí otro capítulo más, aunque cortito, me gusto que ya plasmé la idea principal a partir de este capítulo, el problema verdadero es que de tanto que han dañado a Kagome, ahora ella quiere ser autosuficiente y no quiere doblegarse todo el tiempo, pero eso se dará poco a poco, y sí, sí, ella quiso quedarse con la imagen de ¡Ladrona! Por una razón que obvio en el fic se irá desmantelando jajaja n.n, ¿les pareció bueno el capítulo? Gracias por leeeeer =)

_**Ja**_det Surian; Espero que este te haya vuelto igual de loca, jajaja! Disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo para ustedes.

_**Gu**_est; No contesté a tu pregunta porque se irá soltando un poco la sopa durante el fic, jajaja, aunque al final! Esta criminal el asunto como todo lo que huele mal buuuu! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

_**Ve**_nus in arms; La verdad es que yo también me estaba cansando de ver a una Kagome triste, y tiene su verdadero carácter, se que en este la regrese un poco a la tristeza pero era necesario, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic! Pero ya empieza la bueno jajaja n.n

_**Ai**_ko03; ¡Discúlpame si te deje mucho tiempo pegada a la silla! La inspiración no quería fluir jajaja, pero aquí esta el producto de tu espera :3, mil gracias por leer el fic, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Un beso a todas! Por todo ese apoyo, mil gracias.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI.**

Tenía el brazo recargado en su frente, la envolvía la oscuridad y la sábana que tenía puesta encima. El oír de manera pausada su respiración solo le indicaba que seguía viva; que no se encontraba en un mundo paralelo o ficticio. Que estaba en el estado más puro de la verdad ante sus ojos. Cerró los ojos intentando enumerar los acontecimientos pero fue en vano. Imágenes fugaces aparecieron de forma salvaje en su mente.

.

_El sentimiento de volver a entrar a ese departamento estaba logrando que sus pies empezaran a ser de plomo, Kagome no podía siquiera tragar saliva al cruzar por el pasillo que daría con la sala de estar, solo podía mirar la espalda ya algo retirada de Inuyasha._

—_¿Qué sucede contigo?— le preguntó Inuyasha._

—_¿No recuerdas que hace una noche intentaste violarme?— replicó la morocha nerviosa, no sabía de donde estaba sacando tal valor._

_El hombre abrió los ojos y se detuvo, mientras se regresaba hacía ella._

—_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche?_

—_No._

_Inuyasha la empujó con su sola presencia hacía la puerta, Kagome no quería tocarlo, no quería volver a sentir ese escozor extraño que le producía, temía a que le hiciera daño. Se abrazo a misma mientras veía como el hombre colocaba las palmas en la puerta y por encima de sus hombros. Todo su cuerpo estaba muy cerca de ella y sentía el peligro latente…_

—_Que de ti dependía que fuera así._

—_Fuiste un animal._

—_No había mencionado lo contrario— afirmó con una sonrisa de lado._

.

Aquella escena la mantenía en una nube espesa, no podía ver ningún camino alrededor, ni mucho menos con que se toparía. Era un milagro o una señal que ella estuviera sola en ese momento y vestida. Debía de estar loca para seguir despierta, ella tenía que descansar.

—Quien sabe que cosas horribles tendrás que hacer Kagome— se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba con la sábana.

Familia, esa era la palabra clave. Necesitaba los abrazos de su mamá, las palabras de aliento y motivación de su abuelo, los chistes mamones y divertidos de su hermano, los regaños firmes pero sabios de su papá. Lo necesitaba todo, pero ese todo ya nunca más podría volverlo a tener. Tantas noches sin pensar en su familia… Y lloró.

Se encontraba en departamento de un hombre que literalmente la había acogido con engaños. En una situación donde ni siquiera su tía se había hecho cargo de ella. Ya estaba bastante grande, pero para ella no significaba que estaba lista para luchar sola contra la vida. Con los miles de pensamientos negativos; ¿qué más le podía joder en ese momento la vida? ¿Cuántas veces no se había hecho esa pregunta sin tener respuesta? ¿Mil, quizá?

Sería una noche muy larga si no conciliaba el sueño, los ojos estaban ardiéndole casi voraz, pero cuando menos pensó al cerrar los ojos todo se volvió negro.

.

—Fiera, ya es hora de despertar.

El entrar a esa habitación le parecía un poco raro, solo era usado para eventos ocasiones o extraordinarios. Esa mujer que estaba dormida era uno de ellos. Solo temporal. Observó su cabello que para la mala suerte estaba opaco, gestó una mueca no muy agradable. Sus facciones ni siquiera eran delicadas, estaba por el límite de lo delgado. Y a pesar de esa imagen tan frágil allí dentro, había la llama de una mujer forajida.

Movió su hombro despacio, y sintió una mano golpeando de forma adormilada su mano.

Los ojos cafés hicieron acto de presentación esa mañana, se encontraban poco brillantes y unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de los ojos la delataban, estaban hinchados. Definitivamente había llorado, tal vez por unas cuantas horas. Quien sabe, no era experto para calcular tan profundamente las señales de las mujeres.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenos días para ti también mocosa— saludó seriamente el hombre que estaba sentado en la cama.

Lo que encontró Inuyasha en la mirada de ella fue… ¿Confusión? Se sujetaba de las sábanas como si fueran un salvavidas. Deseó en ese instante destaparla y echarla de la cama para que dejara de provocar esa barrera tan irritante entre los dos.

—Vete de aquí— exigió Kagome apuntando la puerta.

—¿Esta es la forma de agradecerme?— le cuestionó desplazando su cuerpo hacía el de ella directamente.

—¿Agradecerte?

—El hospedaje de esta noche.

—¿Eso? ¿Me estas jodiendo?

—Jodiendo, adquirirá un nuevo significado— amenazó tomándola de la muñeca —. En este momento, si no cuidas las palabras que salen de tu boca.

—Sí— murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo —. Buenos días.

Inuyasha respiró pesado, no estaba funcionando. ¿Qué debería de hacer exactamente con ella en ese estado? ¿Por qué de repente de ser la gata fiera, era la mujer sumisa? ¿Es que ella era portadora de diferentes personalidades?

—Tengo tu primera tarea del día, cuando estés lista baja.

—Lo haré.

.

Kagome se detuvo a admirar la sala de estar, no había tenido el cuidado unas noches atrás a observar los detalles que la complementaban. Inuyasha se encontraba en el sillón leyendo muy ocupado el periódico.

—Ya estoy aquí— anunció sobándose el brazo nerviosa.

—¿Traes la misma ropa de ayer?— cuestionó asombrado.

—Te dije que Kagura se había ido de viaje— al decirlo Kagome se mordió después la lengua.

—Ya después buscaremos algo— le susurró casi de forma distante.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Necesito que limpies ese armario.

Inuyasha apuntó a un armario de medidas muy pequeñas, giró la cabeza intentando encontrarle forma al objeto tan extraño. Sin embargo cerró los ojos y camino hacía donde el mueble.

—Espera.

Kagome volteó a verlo, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con un delantal.

—Lo usaras— ordenó el hombre mirándola fijamente a sus ojos —. Solo con ropa interior.

¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Usar un delantal no era muy machista? ¿Quedarse en ropa interior? ¡Estaba totalmente loco! Lo tomó con sus manos sin poder creer aún que él quisiera que lo usara y en esas condiciones.

—¿Estas hablando en serio?

—Más en serio de lo que crees.

La duda estaba empezando a florecer en su mente.

—¿Qué estas esperando?— le pregunto Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

Kagome abrió la boca, esperando poder hacer alguna replica.

—Me saldré por un momento— comentó el hombre —. Y cuando vuelva no quiero ver lo contrario.

Esos ojos dorados salieron de la habitación y la morocha seguía viendo el delantal. Suspiró, se quitó el suéter, la camisa que tenía debajo y sintió la cara arderle de pronto. Seguido de su camisa, se quitó el pantalón. Se estaba empezando a sentir muy avergonzada. Se colocó el delantal sintiendo la fría prenda que se pegaba a su piel caliente.

Sirvienta, eso era lo que había dicho también Inuyasha una noche atrás. Tendría que hacerlo; le asustaba saber como se las cobraría si lo desobedecía. Pero no podía soportar tal humillación; una cosa era que hiciera las actividades de limpieza en su casa, otra era que lo hiciera todo semi-desnuda.

Abrió el pequeño armario y se sorprendió, era amplio y parecía subterráneo. Era un mueble de uno en un millón. Se agachó para empezar a sacar todo del mueble y colocarlo en el suelo. Estiró su mano para sacar una prenda que al tacto era muy suave. Dejo esa pieza de tela en el suelo.

Sin embargo sintió el contacto de otro cuerpo que se amoldaba al suyo. Un duro pecho que se posaba en su espalda y unas piernas fuertes sosteniendo sus piernas. Sobresaltada Kagome se removió y se golpeó en la cabeza con el mueble.

—Demonios…— balbuceó sintiendo el dolor punzante en su cabeza.

—No te muevas— susurró la voz de Inuyasha sujetándola de su cadera.

El contacto de sus grandes manos la hiso temblar. Eran muy cálidas, ásperas pero firmes. Más sin quererlo sintió una vibración en su centro de placer, pero la atravesó con ferocidad al sentir algo helado y mojado recorrer su espina dorsal.

—Oh no…

El contraste de la piel caliente con el hielo que estaba escurriendo por su espalda le disparó descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo. Si Inuyasha estaba sujetándola de las caderas con firmeza, entonces… ¿Cómo estaba moviendo de arriba y abajo el hielo? Y soltó un involuntario gemido al sentir la exhalación de Inuyasha en su piel que ahora era quemada por el frío.

—No Inuyasha— Kagome se agarro del mueble, la forma del armario hacía que siguiera estando inclinada, tomando esa postura.

Intentó salir del mueble pero lo único que logró fue golpear a Inuyasha en su miembro, acción que disparó el deseo del hombre. Las manos de él la apretaron más en sus caderas e hizo que frotara su trasero con sus partes nobles. Kagome escuchó un ligero gruñido que la regreso a la realidad, ¿estaba planeando que tuvieran sexo así…?

—Escucha y no te muevas más— pidió de forma ronca Inuyasha.

Las palabras que había oído estaban saliendo en ese mismo momento de la cabeza de Kagome se olvidaron. Dejándose llevar por su cuerpo, pegó más su cuerpo al de él. Debía estar loca de remate, pero su cuerpo le exigía que se comportara de esa forma, no podía apartar de su piel la de ese hombre.

Una de las manos de Inuyasha se deslizo despacio por su cadera, acariciando uno de los costados de su pierna y subiendo a su trasero. Cegado de deseo por la mujer que tenía delante de él, apretó con pasión una de sus nalgas. Kagome respingó nerviosa, sentía la erección de Inuyasha comenzando a apretarse contra ella. Tragó nerviosa. No esperaba que las cosas se salieran de control tan rápido.

—¡Carajo!

La exclamación golpeó a Kagome de manera ridícula y pego su espalda a su pecho, logrando erguirse, sintió una de las gruesas manos de él encima de vientre, lo único que ahora la cubría era el delantal. Esa mano que había estallado en ella una oleada de placer que no podía describir. Levantó el rostro de manera lenta mientras se relamía los labios. Encontró en los ojos dorados el deseo aclamado no satisfecho. La expresión ceñuda de él solo la hacía sentir sus piernas gelatinas.

—Inuyasha…

—No me mires así— Inuyasha volteaba a otro lado, sujetándola.

—Es solo que…

—Termina de limpiar— interrumpió mientras la soltaba.

Inuyasha encontró una cara de sorpresa en ella, él deseaba sentir su piel sobre la de esa mujer. Era inaudito, el no podía descontrolarse, no enfrente de esa mujer tan rara. El hecho de que sintiera a la cordura lanzarse por la ventana no significaba que debería de comportarse de esa forma. Él era el que mandaba pues tenía las riendas sobre sus manos. No ella que con solo responder lo dominaba… Negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación, dejando a una Kagome con la mano extendida sin poder decir nada.

.

—¡Malditas mujeres!

—Camarada, ¿qué sucede?— cuestionó Miroku con la boca abierta.

—Las mujeres complican todo.

—¿A qué se debe tal brote de sabiduría?

¿A qué se debía? La respuesta no era tan sencilla. Simplemente se sentía frustrado, como si quisiera girarse sobre si mismo y ahorcar a su mejor amigo. Lamentablemente el origen de sus problemas había aparecido ya un tiempo atrás. Todo regía desde que se había comprometido con Kikyō por "amor". El amor era basura, lo único que despertaba era el lado oscuro de las personas. Mujeres víboras sin duda.

—Kikyō sigue buscándome.

—¿Qué medidas has impuesto tú?— interrogó dudoso el otro.

—La he echado de mi departamento, pero me sigue buscando.

El asalto de repente le nubló la mente, el era un hombre que lo único que le faltaba era tiempo, había decidido por todos los medios, comprometerse a largo plazo. Había evitado todo tipo de financiamientos de dudosa procedencia desde que su empresa comenzó a tambalear por culpa de la mujer que ahora se hospedaba en su casa. Había decidido que le daría una lección a la única mujer a quien le había entregado a su corazón, y estaba pagando cada pieza rota de su corazón.

—Creo que no has hecho lo necesario.

—Supongo que no.

—No has pensando en…

—Ninguna idea idiota— amenazó mientras levantaba el dedo índice —. Son las únicas que abundan por tu mente.

—Preséntale a tu nuevo problema.

Inuyasha se detuvo. La idea aunque al principio parecía descabellada, solo logró que su mente trabajara en formular las diversas alternativas que tendría si tenía la oportunidad de que llegase a pasar. Si él presentaba a Kikyō, su actual problema, entonces lo más posible es que matara dos pájaros de un tiro. La primera sería que Kikyō debería dejar las cosas tal como estaban y dejarlo de molestar, y la segunda, jugar con Higurashi un poco más.

—Me molesta decirlo— se tajó así mismo Inuyasha —. Pero, creo que tienes razón.

—Te he dicho que mis ideas son fantásticas.

—Sí, solo una de un trillón.

—¡Pero sucede!

—Pero no tan seguido.

—¡Hermano pero sí…!

—Un momento.

Sacó su celular, estaba vibrando. Miró la pantalla por un segundo, el gran dilema. Contestar o no hacerlo.

No quedaba más que hacerlo.

—Si Kouga, soy yo.

.

Había caído la noche, curiosamente hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. El clima estaba tornándose fea en las últimas temporadas, pero eso no importaba.

Kagome se encontraba sujetando sus piernas mientras seguía sentada en el sillón. Los deberes por el momento de la casa estaban listos. Mientras ordenaba las cosas había encontrado algunas cosas interesantes. Por la chimenea encontró un cuadro abstracto que le gritaba la ira interna. Los colores matices y las rayas negras sin orden la hacían sentirse mareada. Después al limpiar la mesa del recibidor, había encontrado algunas agendas gruesas que no se había atrevido a husmear. Pero lo raro de todo el asunto era, que no tenía ni una sola foto.

En su antiguo hogar, había enmarcadas fotografías por toda su casa. A lo largo de toda su vida siempre fue lo que le traía bienestar. Recordar los momentos que quedaban implícitos en las imágenes. ¿Y qué habían sucedido con ellas? Del dolor emocional por la pérdida de su familia, había querido dejar todo en el pasado, pero ahora se arrepentía. No le había quedado absolutamente nada para recordarlos con amor. Había dejado todo en las sombras de su pasado.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, pensando. La soledad podría ser una molestia, pero se había acostumbrado tan bien en casa de Kagura que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Sería por eso que se comportaba de forma tan seca con las personas de su alrededor? ¿Los compañeros de trabajo? Había lanzando al vacío todos sus proyectos. El único motivo por el que seguía viva era por sus valores.

—¿Y ahora de que te están sirviendo tonta?— se dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—_Para vivir al lado de un hombre que te trate con la punta del pie_— se contesto mentalmente.

¿De qué había servido ser la mejor con su familia, en el trabajo, si al primer impacto caería? Ella había sido una persona sobresaliente en su momento, pero al recibir todos los golpes a la vez, solo había flaqueado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, se levantó rápidamente del sillón, lo más seguro es que si la encontraba en el sillón descansando, tendría para molestarle todo el resto de la noche. Se alisó de manera inconsciente del delantal. Tragó un poco nerviosa mientras salía al pasillo del recibidor. Y se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada, solo emparejada.

Cerró la puerta, Kagome miró la perilla de forma extraña.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Era una voz femenina, ácida. Volteo al instante y se encontró con los ojos inyectados en sangre de la mujer que tenía delante de ella.

—¿Perdón?

—¡¿Quién eres he dicho?!— exclamó apretando los puños.

—Soy Kagome.

—¿Qué eres de Inuyasha?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy su prometida— contestó Kikyō mirándola fijamente.

El aire frío que corrió por su espalda la despertó. ¡Ella estaba semi desnuda enfrente de la prometida de Inuyasha! La vergüenza instantánea que sintió fue atroz. Ahora que lo recordaba la madrugada en que lo había conocido, él llevaba un anillo en mano. Abrió la boca intentando encontrar una excusa a la situación tan incomoda, y por no decir humillante que estaba teniendo.

—Yo…

La madera de la puerta tocó la espalda de Kagome, por instinto la morocha volteó nuevamente y se encontró con unos ojos dorados. El semblante serio como lo había visto tenerlo todo el tiempo. Una sensación corrió a la velocidad de la luz por el cuerpo de Kagome, ese escenario no pintaba bien para ninguno de los tres.

Inuyasha había encontrado un recibimiento muy insinuante al entrar, un trasero redondo, levantado, perfecto para ahuecar en sus manos y había sentido como su instinto había respondido al estimulo visual. Y al levantar la mirada se encontró con otro par de ojos, que conocía de sobra y que le habían bajado los humos.

—Kikyō, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué significa esto?

—Parece que ya conoces a Kagome— obvió Inuyasha con una sonrisa cínica —. No creí que la quisieras conocer tan pronto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Como te darás cuenta, no es mi amiga.

Kagome se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el pecho de Inuyasha en su espalda. Miró hacía abajo como los brazos de él pasaban por sus hombros y caían. Buscó el anillo en los dedos del hombre, para hacerse el recuerdo de que era prometido, y no encontró rastro de ninguna alianza por sus callosos dedos. Un ligero beso en su cabello, logró que abriera los ojos con sorpresa. La curiosidad la estaba matando, esas no parecían reacciones muy normales para lo que llevaba de conocerlo. Encima estaba enfrente de su prometida, ¡Cómo podría atreverse a hacer eso!

—¡Inuyasha!

—Sorpresa Kikyō, te presento a mi prometida.

Un corazón dejó de latir, y ese justamente era el de Kagome.

.

_**C**_ontinuara; Me he tardado una eternidad en escribir, lo sé soy culpable , pero me han sucedido tantas cosas en estas últimas semanas de clases, que no había podido escribir a los cuatro vientos! Jajaja, ¿qué tal las pareció el capítulo? ¿Le hemos dado una nueva vuelta a la historia? ¿Qué tal la reacción de Inuyasha? ¡Es todo un pillo! Pero más adelante descubriremos cual ha sido el motivo detrás de las sombras buu :c, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado!

**¡MIS PALABRAS NO PUEDEN EXPRESAR LA GRATITUD QUE LES TENGO!**

_**J**_adet Surian; Así es, tiene de todo un poco, romance, drama, cómico, bueno el chiste es que ustedes se lo pasen bien, mil gracias por escribir nena :3

_**V**_enus in arms; De verdad muchísimas gracias amiga! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, los rw tan lindos como ese hacen que me den mis ganas locas de seguir escribiendo, y la verdad es que al momento de hacerlo pienso en todo lo posible, en serio espero no haberte decepcionado.

_**A**_iko03; Muchas gracias por la huelga de hambre tan inspiradora para mi, dije: "Proponte a hacer algo espectacular, para que haya sido merecido por segunda vez!" Y voila jajaja, gracias por apoyarme amiga, besos y abrazos.

_**M**_andy9108; Bienvenida al fic, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por tomarte un poquito de tiempo y dejarme un rw :D.

_**K**_ikio J. Potter Evan; ¡Yo igual soy fanática de Harry Potter! Aunque déjame decirte que me dejaste con la duda, si esa fue una exclamación de alivio, o si fue una exclamación de abucheo jajajaj, broma, muchas gracias por escribirme. Ha sido lindo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**WARNING, LEMON.**

**Capítulo VII.**

La imagen que observó Kagome a continuación se quedaría grabada en su mente hasta la posterioridad, los ojos de esa mujer llamada Kikyō la habían atravesado con tal odio que ese sentimiento podría manifestarse físicamente como una pistola y dispararle. Tragó nerviosa al sentir las manos de Inuyasha apretando las suyas con mucha fuerza. O estaba alentándola a que dijera algo, o definitivamente comprendía como se sentía ella en ese momento; aunque eso era una idea totalmente absurda.

—¿Podrías repetirme nuevamente lo que has dicho querido?

La acidez con la que había escupido las palabras había hecho que se removieran sentimientos desconocidos para Kagome. Sus ojos vagaron por la mujer que tenía delante de ella y se sorprendió sumamente con lo que descubrió. ¡Era parecida a ella! Abrió la boca sin atinar que decir, en un momento como ese podría haber dicho cosas realmente creíbles y lo único que apenas lograba era pasar saliva por su garganta.

—Estoy prometido.

—A otro perro con ese hueso Inuyasha.

—En este caso es perra, Kikyō.

—No veo ningún anillo en los dedos de— cortó Kikyō por un momento, lanzando una mirada repulsiva a Kagome —, esa mujer.

—Es porque justamente hoy, iba a sorprenderla— confesó Inuyasha con un destello en su mirada, era la misma audacia que utilizaba para manipular a las personas —. Pero como seguramente habrás llenado la mente de tus asquerosas ideas a este primor, haz hecho que me adelante Kikyō.

La morocha reaccionó ante la palabra primor, utilizada en ese contexto no era muy confortante ni un poco, pero algo debía estar mal en su cabeza pues había logrado que anhelara una de esas caricias masculinas.

—¡No te creo Inuyasha!— exclamó enfadada la mujer, mientras agarraba el pequeño jarrón y lo lanzaba a los pies de la mujer.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se golpeaba con el pecho de Inuyasha. Esa reacción no la había esperado, menos en ese momento. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y ninguna idea brillante surcaba por su mente.

—¡Sé que lo haces como venganza!— le gritó Kikyō apresando sus puños y colocándolos cerca de su pecho —. Y esto no va a quedarse así.

La manera en que había pronunciado esas palabras había erizado la piel de Kagome. Usualmente cuando una persona se enoja suele llorar, gritar de forma particularmente dramática, quebrar cosas a lo idiota, pero no utilizar una voz de ultratumba como la había hecho ella. Sintió una de las manos de Inuyasha pasar por su cadera hasta colocarla en su abdomen, Kagome logró soportar el que cerrara los ojos, esos contactos tan íntimos para ella la lanzaban a la estratosfera de la seducción, por minúsculos que fueran, la despertaban totalmente de su letargo.

—Supongo que no, pero debes aprender a perder— acotó Inuyasha sonriendo; inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa lobuna mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Kikyō sobre él. Rozó sus labios con el cuello de Kagome que enseguida produjo que se le endurecieran sus pezones.

Kagome muerta de vergüenza intentó girar contra de él, no importando darle la espalda ahora a su rival. Pero Inuyasha con su fuerza se lo impidió, para castigar de alguna forma a ambas. Kikyō sintiendo celos enfermizos, coraje, frustración y todo tipo de sentimientos que lograran despertar el lado oscuro de ella. A la mujer que tenía en sus brazos solo metiéndola en un aprieto moral, sometiéndola de forma que se sintiera como una fiera enjaulada lista para devorar al apresador. Para Inuyasha eso solo era sencillamente una pequeña cucharada de venganza que estaba disfrutando hasta el límite.

—Creo que debes irte— comentó el hombre encajando la mirada en la de aquella fría mujer —. Necesito complacer a esta ansiosa mujer— insinuó Inuyasha de tal forma que los colores subieron a la cara de Kagome.

—¡Maldito seas Inuyasha!

Su ex prometida iba directo hacía ellos. Kagome abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, seguramente la golpearía con esos puños. Miró a un lado y a otro mientras movía sus pies sin ninguna coordinación. Sintió una palma jalarla del brazo, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con la espalda del culpable; quien la había metido en ese embarazoso lío.

—Apártate Inuyasha— exigió molesta, frunciendo su boca.

—Lárgate Kikyō— dijo rechinando los dientes. Lo que más le molestaba de una mujer era la terquedad, lo exasperaban. Totalmente toda su cordura dejaba de funcionar al encontrarse con una actitud como la de una barrera de metal.

—Cariño…

Inuyasha tomó del hombro a su antigua mujer y al verla a los ojos… Sintió lástima, pero en ese mismo instante comprendió que era de sí mismo. De todo ese tiempo que él le había entregado a ella, de cada detalle que él había preparado para ella, de toda la confianza ciega que había puesto en sus manos. De cómo había depositado cada parte íntegra de su ser, sin falsedades ni máscaras. Había sido a la primer mujer que había amado; y lo único que había logrado era terminar con el corazón roto. Apretó con fuerza su brazo y observó el gesto de reto de Kikyō.

—Sabes que podemos arreglarnos aún— susurró mirando el pecho de Inuyasha —. Yo siento como lo deseas todavía.

Se escuchaba tan decidida que a Inuyasha le sorprendió totalmente su pensamiento. A pesar de todo los problemas que le había provocado, los dolores de cabeza interminables, los caprichos ilimitados que solo lo agobiaban. De las caricias que le propinaba por las noches, el sentimiento al encontrarla en la sala de estar para esperarlo. El simple hecho de ser la primera mujer a la que amó… ¿De verdad estaba considerando regresar con ella? Tragó saliva de forma pausada para que no lo notara.

.

_Se estaba aflojando la corbata, había sido un día bastante duro. Al entrar, lanzó sus llaves a la mesa pequeña del recibidor, se quitó el abrigo con pereza. La empresa apenas empezaba a recuperarse después de esa inmensa fuga de capital. Se talló las sienes con lentitud, tanto trabajo debía prosperar, pero, ¿A qué precio? Sonrió al recordar a su prometida. Todos los días había salido bastante tarde debido al trabajo así que la recompensaría esa tarde. Lo único por lo que merecía la pena trabajar era para que fueran felices juntos sin la necesidad de que ella obtuviera un empleo. _

—_Nena, ya he llegado a casa— anunció mientras echaba un vistazo a la cocina. No se encontraba ni un alma, si quiera había comida pero ni eso. Se rascó la cabeza, mientras subía las escaleras. Tal vez estaría durmiendo, y con ese pensamiento una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios, sabía cuál sería la forma adecuada de despertarla._

_Disminuyó el ruido de sus pasos, camino de forma sigilosa hasta llegar al marco de la habitación donde los dos dormían. Colocó su mano en la perilla para abrir hasta que escuchó un bufido molesto que lo detuvo. Su corazón empezó a latir más despacio, Kikyō estaba hablando de manera exaltada, su gesto se desfiguro a uno realmente molesto, ¿con quién mierda estaba hablando de esa forma? ¿Por qué estaba dando explicaciones de algo?_

_Pegó su oreja a la fría madera, intento escuchar algo sin lograr un buen resultado. Abrió de manera lenta la puerta y no lograba alcanzar a escuchar algo de la plática tan encarnecida que tenía con la otra persona incógnita en cuestión. _

_Colocó uno de sus ojos dorados por la pequeña apertura que daba con la figura de su mujer, había un dicho popular que decía, la curiosidad mato al gato. Pero el gato quería conocer realmente que era lo que sucedía._

—_Te he dicho que tendré el dinero pronto— comento de manera pausada —. Sabes que yo si cumplo mi palabra, cariño._

_La palabra perfecta que describía esa sensación solo se reducía a cinco letras, celos. En toda la extensión, quiso golpear la puerta hasta tumbarla, frunció la boca tratando de reprimir el grito al cielo. La mente era en definitiva una arma de doble fijo, sumamente increíble en los negocios, tremendamente conflictiva en los sentimientos con alguien amado. Resopló despacio, tal vez lo estaba tomando de manera muy impulsiva…_

—_Te veré mañana a las tres para divertirnos— confirmó con una sonrisa la mujer —. Inuyasha no estará, y podremos aprovechar un rato muñeco._

_O tal vez no._

.

Era imposible de olvidar, eran recuerdos que había enterrado muy en el fondo de su corazón. La realidad es que aún no había sanado esa herida en su totalidad, y lo único que ahora le causaba era ira. Kikyō le había visto la cara, había sido totalmente un imbécil. Pero malditas una y otra vez eran las mujeres, interesadas hasta el último pelo. ¿No por algo había vivido con una víbora? ¿No por algo ahora tenía bajo su techo a una vividora? Ese pensamiento logró que jalara a Kikyō del brazo y la fulminara con la mirada.

—Largo.

La voz de Inuyasha sobresaltó a Kagome, ¿cómo es que había cambiado de forma tan drástica? Los movimientos se habían vuelto bruscos, abrió la puerta y sacó a Kikyō.

—Si vuelvo a verte por aquí Kikyō, te juro que me pagas todas las que me has hecho— amenazó conteniendo su ira.

—¡Pero Inuyasha…!

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, sentía correr por todo su cuerpo es odio que había intentado controlar por meses, se volteó a mirar a la otra mujer, lo que vio en sus ojos lo retuvo por un momento, estaba seguro que eran ojos asustados.

—Recuérdame cambiar la chapa.

—¿Ahora mismo?

¿Esa había sido su voz? Había sonado tan gutural que era casi inexistente.

—Iré a descansar.

—Hice algo de cenar.

—He perdido el apetito.

—No es bueno brincarse la cena— comentó siendo un poco agradable con él.

—He dicho que no.

—No tienes por qué desquitar tu coraje conmigo— puntualizó Kagome mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Así me pagas el que te haya protegido de esa mujer?

—¿Bromeas? El que se protegía era otro.

—¡Maldita sea Kagome!

—¡Eso! Grita y desquítate de una buena vez— le gritó la mujer aguantando las ganas de propinarle un golpe que ya se tenía bien merecido —. ¡Sé que fuiste muy poco hombre para responderle a ella!

Algo en la mente de Inuyasha había comenzado a explotar de la irritación. La nariz estaba exhalando más de lo que estaba inhalando y se veía en los ojos dorados la cólera que estaba materializándose en los nervios de Kagome. Ella levantó la barbilla dignamente, no la vería asustada como un conejillo; ya no más. Él empezó a arrastrar sus pies mientras fruncía su boca y se acercaba cada vez más a Kagome. Sujetó del cabello con firmeza de ella, sin lastimarla pero tenerla bien agarrada, la pelinegra lo miró fijamente a los ojos tragándose el miedo que quería que llorara.

—No sabes lo que dices maldita bruja.

—¿Estás seguro que no lo sé?

—¡No juegues! ¿Tú que puedes saber de mí?— inquirió acercando su rostro al de ella —. No sabes nada de mi vida, y eres a quien menos le incumbe.

—Parecía que huiste de esa mujer— comentó Kagome —. Y digamos, que los hombres de verdad, no hacen eso.

—¡No me juzgues!

—¡Tu no lo hagas!

—¡Eres lo que eres!¡Y nadie puede arreglarlo!

—¡Vamos dilo! ¡Soy una puta!— le gritó Kagome a su cara, estaba enfadada, había cruzado la línea de respeto hacia él. Si antes había sentido un atisbo de gratitud, o por lo menos un poco de compasión, había desaparecido en ese preciso momento —. ¡Solo puedes conseguir mujeres así de fáciles como yo!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Inuyasha apresó sus labios con fuerza, empezó a mover su lengua cálida en la cavidad húmeda de ella, ya no podía aguantar más, esa noche la tendría aunque fuera su muerte. Kagome contestaba a sus besos con voracidad, era como gelatina entre los brazos fuertes y anchos de ese hombre. Su lengua estaba jugueteando con la suya, mordió el labio superior de Inuyasha, mientras sentía como sus manos bajaban hasta sus piernas y la levantaban. El sobresalto la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba cargándola sin dejarla de besar, Inuyasha estaba bebiéndose sus suspiros, el anhelo que sentía el que la tocara. Kagome cerró los ojos para perderse en esas emociones tan mareadoras. Hasta que escuchó el sonido de cosas caer al suelo y vio la barra libre. El sonrojo empezó a apoderarse de su rostro. ¿No iban a hacerlo allí o sí?

—Inuyasha no…

—Cállate.

Kagome se empezó a desatar el mandil, moviéndose sensualmente encima de la barra. Al toro por los cuernos, la verdad es que ella no era realmente virginal, aunque también admitía que le habría gustado mucho que las cosas se hubiesen dado de diferente forma. Cuando sintió a Inuyasha que la tomaba de sus piernas y obligaba a que las abriera para él.

—Inuyasha, no puedo hacerlo…

—Obedece.

Esa voz tan enronquecida solo lograba que los pensamientos más ocultos de Kagome salieran a flote, era tan excitante, tan sexy encontrarse con un hombre tan viril como Inuyasha. Las manos masculinas empezaron a explorar los muslos, mientras jalaba su ropa interior y se deshacía de ella para amoldarla un poco después a su cuerpo. Esas mismas manos empezaron a hacer un recorrido poco usual, las rodillas haciendo círculos, luego subían a sus muslos y les daba pequeñas palmadas. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? Suspiró sin poder retenerlo con ella.

—No quiero que te controles.

—No lo estoy haciendo— susurró Kagome.

—Siento por todo tu cuerpo tenso— confirmó mientras apretaba su pierna con firmeza —. Me doy cuenta de que lo estas haciendo.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos, él estaba inclinándose en su centro. Quiso gritar y no supo si de horror o de anticipación. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha besó su vientre y empezó a bajar los dedos despacio. El aliento cálido de él trastocó a la pelinegra. Los dedos varoniles empezaron a rozar despacio por los labios femeninos de Kagome, y como respuesta recibió que se arquera de cuerpo a él. Inuyasha sonrió de manera cínica, estaba dando resultado.

Sacudió los dedos por encima de su monte de venus y Kagome gritó sin poder aguantar. Ese grito inesperado para ambos, cargo de puro instinto sexual a Inuyasha. Deslizó la yema de su dedo índice para abrirse paso en los labios. Frotó de maneras continuas el dedo, hasta que la sintió lo suficiente mojada para adentrar uno de ellos. Kagome empezó a revolverse sin esperarlo, eso estaba en límites insospechados para ella. Sentía que le ardía el cuerpo entero, en especial sus partes nobles que la hacían perder la cabeza. Ya no podía sostener todos los gemidos que se habían atorado en su garganta.

—¡Oh Inuyasha…!

La manera en que Kagome lo había llamado lo había maravillado, realmente estaba disfrutando, y sonrió de lado aprovechando que no lo veía, para ingeniárselas y lograr que viera colores. Se inclinó hacia ella, y mientras sus dedos seguían esa labor, acarició lentamente con su lengua. Kagome se desconectó en ese momento de todo, si no había podido sentir algo más excitante que eso, estaba muerta. Estaba degustando de ella, sentía las repetidas lamidas de ese hombre e inconscientemente lo sujeto del cabello mientras seguía arqueada contra él. Era demasiado arrollador. Inuyasha siguió debido a los incesantes gemidos de la mujer que tenía desplegada. Era una señal totalmente aprobadora.

Siguió frotando sus dedos en su montículo y lamiendo de manera totalmente enloquecedora, sentía unas ganas tan extrañas de explotar, cuando él se detuvo de repente. Esa era una de las peores sensaciones de abandono que había tenido, era como estar en la cima e irse de picada. Miró a Inuyasha, sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que él se dio cuenta de que Kagome se encontraba totalmente estimulada. Aunque aturdida y no sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionar en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que quería a Inuyasha y ya mismo.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí— cortó con voz ronca Inuyasha.

—Pero…

—Ven acá preciosa.

Como si de una flor se tratará él la sujeto de sus caderas con fuerza y sin dificultad alguna. La estaba cargando… Kagome cerró los ojos avergonzada, una cosa era que se portará como un animal cuando quería con ella, y otra era que se portara como un hombre caballero, apasionado y sensual. Sentía sus músculos calientes estrechados contra ella, eso era como una bomba contra reloj, en cualquier momento podía explotar y seguramente ella terminaría incinerada. Escuchó como se abría la puerta y entreabrió los ojos. Era una habitación muy oscura, olía a loción masculina, debía de ser la habitación de Inuyasha.

Sintió la sábana que tenía en la habitación, de tacto rugoso que se había frotado con el trasero de Kagome, ella creía que sería suave al tacto pero se había equivocado, no tenía algo porque esperar ¿o sí? Escuchó el zipper del pantalón de Inuyasha y sintió la alarma natural, se retrajo del sentimiento de envolverse entre las cobijas. El hombre camino despacio hasta que encendió una pequeña lámpara y se acercó a ella, Kagome encontró en los ojos de Inuyasha el más puro deseo en estado primitivo, estaba quitándose la camisa delante de ella, abrió la boca sorprendida, era como encontrarse con la escultura perfecta masculina. Como si hubiera sido cincelada con mucho trabajo, estaba marcado del cuerpo. El impulso de tocarlo se empezó a hacer tan insistente que reprimió un gemido, tragó saliva con nervios…

Inuyasha sintió su ego elevarse a niveles insospechados. Seguramente se estaba derritiendo. Hizo un escrutinio del cuerpo de Kagome, era verdaderamente deslumbrante, sus curvas estaban en las proporciones adecuadas, definidas de manera tan femenina que sus instintos aclamaban saciarse de esa mujer, tensó la mandíbula. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba sobre excitándose. Comenzó a bajarse el pantalón y encontró en el rostro de Kagome un sonrojo bastante… ¿adorable? ¿Qué demonios…? Estaba sonrojada como una colegiala y sintió un micro de punzada que ignoró.

—Inuyasha…— suspiró Kagome.

—No pasará nada que no desees Kagome.

Esa promesa había sido tan… dulce que la pelinegra sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta, para ella esa frase había sido como la de confiar en él. Entonces Kagome empezó a jalar la ropa interior de Inuyasha y la sorpresa que se llevó, dejó a Kagome pasmada. El miembro de Inuyasha la había dejado literalmente con la boca abierta. Y su cuerpo pidió a gritos acoplarse a él, se sintió desinhibida y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con seguridad. Las manos de Kagome jalaron a Inuyasha hacía ella. Él no se esperó la reacción de ella de esa forma…

Fue entonces cuando él la tomo del rostro, la beso con tanta ansia sexual que degusto de principio a fin del beso. Era como un exquisito caviar, era como probar la gloria. Bajó su mano para comprobar que siguiera húmeda y caliente. La respuesta física de Kagome lo motivó, estaba tan entregada en sus brazos que sintió su lado dominador surgir, él haría lo que fuese con tal de satisfacerla. Colocó su miembro sobre su abdomen sin entrar en ella y comenzó con su vaivén ficticio, lo que desquició de inmediato a Kagome.

—¡Te quiero dentro!— exclamó frustrada.

—Sé paciente mujer ansiosa.

—¡Inuyasha!— le grito una desesperada Kagome mientras jalaba la sábana con fuerza.

La poca resistencia que tenía desapareció, Inuyasha quería que le aclamara, que le rogara por su cuerpo, pero extrañamente se encontraba dispuesto para ella, se molestó por el pensamiento mientras entraba con brutalidad en Kagome. De golpe fue como la poseyó, el grito de Kagome resonó por la habitación. La mujer había enterrado los dedos en los costados de Inuyasha. Vislumbró unas pequeñas lágrimas que corrían desde sus ojos hasta las sienes. Eso le había dolido profundamente a ella y lo había dejado anonadado a él, sintió el ardor y los raspones que estaba provocándole esa mujer, apretó los dientes mientras comenzaba a moverse de manera lenta sobre ella, la besó para tranquilizarla, jugó con su lengua de manera coqueta, hasta que sintió que nuevamente se estaba relajando.

Gemidos…

Jadeos…

Gritos…

Los movimientos que se estaban produciendo; las caderas moviéndose a un ritmo enloquecedor, las embestidas que empezaban a hacerse cada vez más rápidas y animales. El deseo correr por los cuerpos desnudos, la imagen de la mujer debajo de su cuerpo entregándose de pies a cabeza, el momento perfecto para estallar… Sin importarle el mundo.

Y algo muy dentro en el hombre de ojos dorados, se quebró…

**.**

_**C**_ontinuara;

Queridísimas lectoras, ¡QUE YA REGRESE DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS! De esta historia que esta para matarme, enterrarme y volverme a resucitar para matar… Lo sé, es horrible, las he dejado abandonadas pero les juro que no olvidadas, ¿Y qué tal quedo este capítulo? Me costó horrores escribirlo, la gran mayoría lo tenía en la punta de mi lengua y no quería por ningún motivo quedar plasmado tal y como quería…

¡Trabajo! Lo sé, ¡Estudio! ¡Examenes! ¡Problemas! Etc… mil y un excusas más, pero no les fallaré, os prometo con mi corazón que no las decepcionaré.

**Gracias por seguirme apoyando, nada me hace más feliz que sus reviews, y saber que hay personitas que se toman el tiempo para leer estas idioteces. ¡OS AMO!**

_**A**_iko03: Disculpa la tardanza bonita, pero la verdad es que ahora si lo que me falta es tiempo, pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Y dime que tal te pareció! ¿Le falto sabor? Jajaja, saludos.

_**V**_enus in arms; ¡Amiga! De verdad nunca podré agradecerte infinitamente por todo ese apoyo que me das, el tamaño del comentario no importa, si no la intención, te agradezco muchísimo, ¿te gusto el capítulo? ¡Saludos!

_**K**_ikio J. Potter Evans; ¡Guapisima! De verdad que es todo un honor que me tengas entre tus favoritas, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu rw n.n

_**D**_aiane; ¡Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :'), la verdad es que por personas tan encantadoras de sus fics, es que nacen esas ganas de escribir, ¿qué el capítulo? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Cambio y fuera.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII.**

Verla dormir así de quieta despertaba en él algo que le estaba costando mucho comprender. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los labios rosas un poco entreabiertos, respiraba con tal calma que parecía que ese era el verdadero sueño ideal. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza; escucho exhalar un enorme suspiro a la pelinegra. Debía quitarse esa estúpida sensación de eso irreconocible, la mujer se movió despacio colocando la palma en su pecho y sintiendo como los dedos lo acariciaban despacio. Inuyasha soporto el gruñido que quería escaparse de sus labios. Estaba calentándose por una mínima caricia ni siquiera racional, realmente no entendía como había sido que el sexo fuera tan placentero con esa mujer.

—Inuyasha…— susurró Kagome mientras se envolvía con la sábana.

Observó callado mientras se levantaba de la cama, ¿ella se vería exactamente igual en la cama de Kouga? ¿Habría pronunciado también el nombre de él? Un repentino enojo lo asaltó. Bufando se levantó para irse a duchar a su habitación.

Se detuvo de repente con los ojos como platos, ¡y un carajo, los preservativos!

¡Mil demonios infernales! ¿Cómo mierdas fue a olvidar usar protección? Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, si no quería que las cosas se salieran de control. Bufó nuevamente molesto mientras gruñía entre dientes y salía de la habitación.

.

Kagome abrió despacio los ojos, somnolienta sintió la delicia que le producía frotarse entre la sábana y el colchón. Giró su cabeza para buscar a Inuyasha y el no encontrarlo le produjo una punzada en el pecho…

—_¿Qué esperabas tonta?_— pensó mientras se erguía y se levantaba de la cama, —. _Le pagarás con sexo, ¿recuerdas camarada?_— se reprendió a sí misma.

Se talló los ojos y de forma mágica sintió un ardor en su centro, sonrojada hasta la punta de su cabello intento alejar esa inesperada sensación. Removió sus piernas incomoda, la pasada noche había sido algo sumamente… Inexplicable.

No había nada de ropa tirada, así que significaba que él no estaba cerca de la habitación, ni duchándose o encerrado en el armario. Suspiró y al levantarse fue directamente hacia un mueble grande y lustroso donde seguramente se encontraría con la ropa de Inuyasha; pero lo que encontró la sorprendió. Era en su totalidad ropa de mujer, nueva, de calidad inminente y parecía bastante costosa, ¿le había pertenecido a Kikyō?

Se dio un pequeño coscorrón en la frente, ¡por supuesto que era ropa de ella! ¿Quién más conocía que tendría llaves y una habitación exclusiva de ese lugar? Lógicamente aquella mujer había sido una persona muy importante para Inuyasha y no le extrañaría que siguieran allí sus pertenencias. Paso sus dedos por la costosa ropa, cerrando los ojos al sentir el sedoso tacto de un vestido melocotón que se encontró.

.

—_Quiero que mis damas vayan de color melocotón Kouga— confesó mientras besaba su hombro despacio._

—_¡Woo woow Kag! No vayamos tan rápido— tajó con los ojos azules desorbitados, —. Aunque sabes que tendremos muchísimos detalles más que arreglar— corrigió mientras veía la boca abierta de la pelinegra._

—_No dije nada._

—_Lo siento Kagome, no era esa mi intención…_

—_¡No!— cortó de golpe mientras le daba la espalda, —. Que bobo de mi parte hablar de eso— comento mientras miraba con fingido interés los estantes de ropa. _

—_Vaya, es solo que una boda, — puntualizó mientras caminaba despacio al lado de ella —. Te prometo que justo después de todo este lío infernal de la empresa, podremos hablar de ello._

—_¿Bromeas?— cuestionó con los ojos brillándole. _

—_No, lo haremos— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_¡Sí!_

—_Y cambiando un poco, ¿cómo va el procedimiento del crédito de tu papá?_

.

Que estúpida había sido, tantas señales que le había dado la vida y ella tan ciega. El amor lograba que una mujer perdiera totalmente su sexto sentido. Si tan solo pudiera regresar al tiempo en que sin ninguna duda ofreció el financiamiento. Siguió mirando el vestido y lo descolgó, no creía que le importaría a Inuyasha que lo usara, ¿qué diría cuando la mirara? Se sonrojo repentinamente, ¿después de lo anoche? Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella.

.

—¡Esta comprometido!— le grito enojada mientras se jalaba la camisa.

—_No puedo creerte_— contestaron del otro lado del teléfono.

—Te digo que sí— exclamo furiosa caminando en círculos invisibles, sin sentido.

—_No me ha contado nada_.

—¡Mataré a esa zorra!

—_Tranquila, no creo que vaya en serio, no me ha hablado de ella._

—¡Kouga, la odio!

—_Kikyō escucha, seguramente será un juguete más_— sentenció el hombre de ojos azules convencido.

—Maldita sea— gritó mientras pataleaba y golpeaba el suelo.

—_¿Sabes algo de ella?_

—En mi vida la había visto— respondió pensando.

—_¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?_

—Quítala de mi camino— pidió la mujer cambiando de tono de voz a uno más dulce, —. ¿Harías eso por mí?

—_Veré que puedo hacer._

—Ofrécele dinero o acuéstate con ella Kouga— sugirió mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar —. No me importa lo que hagas mientras deje a Inuyasha en paz.

—_Yo lo arreglaré Kikyō_— dijo mientras se quedaba callado por un momento en la línea del teléfono.

—Muchas gracias, cariño— agradeció mientras hacía énfasis en el apelativo cariñoso que se había ganado aquel hombre.

.

—Debes cambiar la chapa.

—¿Qué?

Escucharla y verla con ese vestido color melocotón le trajo unos pequeños tragos amargos que creía también había enterrado.

—Me pediste ayer que te recordara.

Ayer justo antes de lo sucedido, la mañana había sido ya de por sí muy extraña. Kagome apenas iba a ponerse a desayunar cuando notó la creciente tensión que se sentía entre los dos, ella tratando de no pensar para evitar a toda costa que el sonrojo la delatara y él intentando no pensar en la contradicción que sentía. Inuyasha levanto los ojos dorados hacia la figura de ella, y en ningún momento hizo amago de apartar los ojos de Kagome. Él camino hacia la cocina donde estaba cerrada por la barra de un lado, mientras del otro se encontraba con una gran puerta de cristal que daba con el patio.

—Inuyasha— llamó Kagome a sus espaldas mientras con el dedo picaba el hombro del albino.

—_Ella solo te está pagando_— Inuyasha después de pensar en eso, volteó a verla con los ojos brillosos, que desconcentraron a Kagome. Sujetó las muñecas de ella y empezó a empujarla con su cuerpo hacía la mesa del comedor.

—¿Pero qué…?

En un agarre inesperado Inuyasha la subió a la superficie de vidrio de la mesa, era solida y estaba helada. Kagome tragó nerviosa anticipando la excitación que sentía correr por todo su cuerpo, cerró por instinto sus ojos cuando sintió los labios masculinos sobre el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

—¿Qué haces Inuyasha?

—Me sacio de ti.

Sintió palpitaciones en su centro, constantes, punzantes dentro de esa pequeña llama que parecía iba a aumentar considerablemente, era extraordinario, era paralizador. Kagome acaricio de manera lenta su espalda, y sujeto con una de sus piernas la cintura varonil. Aquellos besos húmedos en su cuello estaban torturándola…

—¿Qué tendrá esta maldita cocina que me hace desearte como un animal?— le susurró de forma enronquecida mientras pasaba una de sus palmas por los costados de la pelinegra.

—Pensé que era por el vestido— contestó afónica Kagome, mientras sentía como se derretía en sus manos.

¿Cómo lograba aquel hombre decir exactamente lo que la abochornaba? ¿Lo que la hacía sentir como una de las mujeres más deseables del universo? Arqueó su cuerpo de manera inconsciente para él.

—También por este estúpido vestido que quiero arrancarte.

Kagome busco los labios masculinos, presionando de manera pausada. Inuyasha succionó su labio inferior mientras sentía como crecía su ingle por la excitación. La pelinegra renegó en sus labios cuando él se alejó y sintió sus dedos en su espalda bajando el cierre de manera firme. Ella metió sus dedos en el cabello ébano de él incendiada.

El vestido se empezó a deslizar de la parte de arriba dejando a su paso el sujetador de Kagome a la vista de los ojos dorados. Mentalmente se relamió los labios, empezó a besar los espacios libres de ropa que gritaban ser tocados y besados por todos lados. Kagome suspiró mientras apretaba con las piernas al hombre que tenía delante.

Inuyasha desabrochó solo una parte del sujetador mientras jalaba hacía abajo con los dedos, mostrando uno de los montículos de carne de la morocha. Kagome giró su cara a otro lado, sentía que se estaba consumiendo de la vergüenza, allí mismo. Él percato la acción de ella y la sujeto de la barbilla. El par de ojos se encontraron, sintiendo las respiraciones agitadas de cada quien.

—Mírame— ordenó el albino.

Bajó los labios de forma lenta mientras se posaba en el seno desnudo. Besando alrededor y pasando la lengua por el valle de los senos, Kagome soportó echar la cabeza para atrás mientras veía el rostro de Inuyasha, pero no soporto más cuando sintió sus labios atrapar el pequeño botón. Sintió su lengua pasando de forma repetida pero lenta sobre su pezón y gimió de manera ronca. Lo miro tomar nuevamente en su boca y tirar de el de forma castigadora mientras con su otra mano apretujaba a su otro seno.

—Oh Inuyasha…

Y un teléfono empezó a sonar insistente removiéndose en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Inuyasha…

—¡Mierda!— exclamó furioso mientras se separaba de una Kagome frustrada e incómoda.

Levanto los ojos dorados a grabar aquella escena para posterioridad. Sonrió adentro para él, se veía sacada de una película porno, el cabello revuelto, el vestido por lo bajo de sus senos, en una posición de una mujer totalmente frustrada. Camino por la sala para salir de allí y contestar el celular.

—Inuyasha al habla.

—_Hermano, ¿qué tal estas?_

—Ya que interrumpes, bastante furioso idiota.

—_¿Interrumpí algo?_

—Por supuesto que sí, siempre lo haces Miroku— reclamo Inuyasha entrando inconscientemente a su oficina.

—_Que va, ¿a esta hora del día?_

—Me vale mierda que pienses inútil, ¿qué quieres?

—_Kouga me llamo para que nos reuniéramos hoy_— contestó mientras oía una pequeña risa.

—Los tres supongo.

—_Bingo._

Se talló la barbilla de forma lenta, mientras miraba la pintura que había comprado mucho tiempo atrás por un pequeño gusto de su ex mujer. Se sorprendió a si mismo quitándola mientras ponía el móvil en altavoz.

—¿Sin compañía?

—_Pues yo he opinado llevar a mi chica, ella igual quiere salir_— contestó con voz picarona Miroku.

Kouga…Kagome…

—¿Sabes que quiere?— cuestionó Inuyasha mientras bajaba la pintura y ponía delante de su escritorio sintiendo ese malestar dentro de él.

—_No, aunque querrá algo seguramente de la empresa._

—Entonces, ¿qué hora?

—_A las 8 en punto._

—De acuerdo, allí estaré.

—_No llevaré a Sango entonces._

—No te lo recomiendo— comento mientras salía de su oficina.

Ver a Kagome desayunar un poco de cereal en su cocina de alguna forma fue extraño. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

—Kagome— llamo mientras se colocaba a su lado.

—No me digas nada Inuyasha.

—Ten esto.

Extendió unas pequeñas pastillas sobre la mesa hasta tocar la palma de la mujer que lo miraba de manera extrañada.

—¿Pastillas del día siguiente?

—Así es, fue un descuido.

—¿Tú? ¿Un descuido?

—¿Te estas burlando?— pregunto molesto mientras apretaba uno de sus puños conteniendo su furia.

—No te preocupes Inuyasha— comento mientras seguía comiendo mi cereal.

—No reconoceré a ese engendro.

Kagome abrió los ojos de forma incrédula, ¿qué mosca le había picado? Había pasado de ser ese hombre viril apasionado, al amargado, terco y desalmado Inuyasha. Engendro era una palabra muy fuerte para una criatura que estaba totalmente segura no llevaba en su vientre. ¿Hacerlo sufrir sería una dulce venganza? La idea fugaz empezó a rondar en su mente encontrándose con los ojos dorados que ahora mismo tenía ganas de arrancar.

Se levantó de le mesa mirándolo con el mentón en alto. Agarro las pastillas y con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica las pego al pecho de Inuyasha.

—No las necesito.

—¡Maldita seas Kagome! Después de ser una cínica al quedarte aquí después de lo de Kouga, ¿ahora quieres atarme con un crío? ¿Crees que nací ayer?

—¡Ya estuvo bueno Inuyasha!— le grito tirando las pastillas al suelo, esa ira que de repente había aparecido, parecía ser una acumulada.

Inuyasha la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza y ella forcejeó librándose de él.

—¡No estoy embarazada!

—¿Y cómo mierdas lo sabes?

—¡Tengo la inyección!

—¿Qué?

—Las inyecciones anticonceptivas de un año— contestó mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora, —. Estoy cansada de que siempre me juzgues e insultes, sin darme ni siquiera una chance de hablar.

—¿Y por qué tendrías esa oportunidad?

La pelinegra se quedó parada, ¿no ella había aceptado ese papel desde el principio? Se talló el brazo de manera consoladora, tenía que pensar rápido delante de él, no podía seguir así, soportando a un ogro que la trataba con la punta del pie. ¿Cuándo había dejado de pensar en su plan para irse de allí? ¿Cómo diantres lo había olvidado? ¡Era por el jodido sexo que había tenido con él! Nada más acostándose y ya olvidaba todo. Algo no estaba absolutamente bien.

—Tienes razón Inuyasha, púdrete.

.

—Bien, brindo por la salud de los accionistas que ingresaran a la cadena— Miroku con una sonrisa levanto la pequeña copa.

—Salud— vociferó Inuyasha con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Así mismo— afirmó el hombre de ojos azules mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

Allí en ese bar había empezado todo los sueños, sobre su cadena comercial. Entre risas, quejas y bromas, los tres habían construido los cimientos. A base de su esfuerzo, el trabajo, las ganas de tener un patrimonio con el que contar. Con el tiempo se hizo el proyecto y empezaron los pleitos, los riesgos y sin ninguna duda alguna; las mujeres. Llegó el famoso "proyecto fantasma" el cual había sido encargado Kouga, y con el cual la empresa había sufrido un golpe devastador. La empresa en la cual habían depositado sus sueños a un peñasco de la quiebra. Aquella que ahora estaba restableciéndose, trabajando duro y con los ánimos de volverse una de las más importantes de la nación.

Inuyasha siguió bebiendo, pensando en los acontecimientos nuevos en su vida.

—Inuyasha, ¿no hay algo nuevo que quieras compartir?— insinuó Kouga de forma directa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No lo sé, algo que haya acontecido nuevo.

—Sí hermano, ¿qué tal de tu nueva adquisición?— insistió el chico de ojos grisáceos.

—Miroku cierra el pico.

—¿Así que hay una nueva mujer?— acorraló Kouga con una sonrisa.

.

Kagome camino con lentitud por el vecindario, la casa de Inuyasha era muy grande para que viviera solo. Los vecinos sin duda alguna eran bastante escasos y parecía que nadie salía a pasar, ni darle una vuelta al perro. Sintió el fresco viento golpear en su cara y sonrió. No era tan malo después de todo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha después del pleito? ¿Le diría alguna vez la verdad? No, no tenía por qué saber absolutamente algo de lo sucedido entre ella y Kouga. No era de su incumbencia decirlo, además no le creería. Aquel hombre parecía tener una relación con Inuyasha y seguramente estaba fuera de juego.

.

—Pollitas hermano— anunció Miroku a ambos con voz baja.

El albino giró un poco su cabeza a donde se posaban los ojos de Miroku, evadiendo totalmente el tema. Definitivamente eran mujeres con sonrisas lascivas que estaban haciendo una invitación plena a su cama. Kouga levanto un dedo y empezó a moverlo de forma que llamaba a una de las mujeres. Una pelirroja que se encontraba allí se sobresaltó y se señaló. Kouga afirmo para que se acercara y justo así fue como sucedió.

—Preciosa, ¿qué tal la están pasando?— saludo con exagerada confianza hasta besar su mejilla.

—Pues… Hasta este momento fenomenal— contesto la mujer de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ayame— respondió mientras miraba de reojo a los demás chicos.

—Les invito una ronda de bebidas, ¿no vienen a sentarse acá?

—¿Ninguna novia psicópata nos apuñalara?— bromeó mientras bajaba por un momento los ojos.

—Hoy lo dudo— Kouga le sonrió mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de ella.

—Ya está, llamaré a mis amigas.

Se regresó despacio a su mesa.

—¡Brother, estás loco! Sango me matará— reprendió propinándole un golpe en el brazo.

—Solo es una noche inútil— siguió con una mirada a la pelirroja de forma discreta.

—Ya veo porque no te duran las mujeres amigo— Miroku dio otro sorbo lento y prosiguió —. Porque no respetas la relación.

—¿Te estas oyendo? ¡Por Dios! Ni que estuvieran casados— atacó mientras hacía la seña a la camarera.

Inuyasha miraba la plática de manera crítica. Nunca le había conocido ni una sola novia formal. Había escuchado de Kagome sin conocerla de vista ni reconocerla de nombre, pero sabía que eso había sido lo más cercano a una relación que fuese de verdad. ¿Le tendría que decir sobre ella? ¿Qué estaba viviendo en ese momento con él? ¿Cómo se tomaría esa afirmación? Tal vez lo golpearía… Pero aquella vez en el departamento de Kagura, parecía que le era insufrible a la morocha que se encontraba de piedra delante de ellos. Esa expresión sería muy difícil de olvidar, los colores que se habían ido del rostro femenino y su grito de desesperación por decir su nombre. Que bobadas estaba pensando.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, una mujer se encontraba a su lado. Hablando de manera pastosa sin siquiera prestarle atención. Las generosas curvas que tenían eran bastantes exuberantes, generosas. La sonrisa que le otorgaba sin duda alguna alertaba sus focos de conquista fácil. Sintió los dedos de la mujer encima de su rodilla y se negó a alejarse de ella. Sería un juego excitante mientras duraba. Volteó de reojo a encontrarse con la imagen de un Kouga en las ligas mayores de la seducción con la mujer pelirroja. Un Miroku desentendido con la otra mujer de ojos azules marino de cabello largo negro y él pasándola con una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello de tamaño corto y negro.

—Me llamo Yura— se presentó mientras sonreía bajando los ojos de manera tímida.

Vaya actriz.

—Inuyasha— Sonrió siguiendo su juego del galán número uno.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Se supone hablaríamos de…— se cortó a sí mismo, habían ido al bar a hablar sobre la empresa y habían terminado tomando como bohemios —. No tiene importancia ahora.

—¿Alguien te espera esta noche?

Un dedo índice recorrió de forma juguetona desde el botón abierto que llevaba hasta su abdomen. Miró los labios pintados de un rojo pasión. Eran labios muy delgados, y se reprendió cuando se encontró comparando los labios generosos pero firmes de Kagome y los de ella. Enojado por su propia reacción, desconcertado por lo que no quería sentir, paso un brazo por los hombros femeninos y sonriendo la miro a los ojos.

—Nadie importante me espera.

—Entonces vayámonos, ¿qué dices?

—Después de ti preciosa.

.

Sujetó su cabello con fuerza mientras la aprisionaba contra el colchón. Unas uñas perfectamente pintadas se estaban encajando en su espalda rasguñándolo. Se movía de forma sensual debajo con las caderas moviendo de lado a lado.

—Vamos nena— susurró dejando su frente en uno de sus hombros.

La mujer soltó gemidos estridentes, moviéndose con más frenesí debajo de él. Inuyasha arremetió más contra el cuerpo menudo de la mujer. Su respiración estaba volviéndose más descontrolada.

—¡Oh sí, sí, más!— gritó la mujer, mientras se colgaba con una pierna de su cadera y era aplastada por un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

Inuyasha termino y se salió de ella intentando restablecer su respiración. Se apartó el condón, haciéndolo un nudo y tirándolo en el pequeño cesto de basura de la habitación. Al volver a ver a la mujer descubrió esa sonrisa lobuna que cree haber atrapado a su presa. Lo acarició con las dos palmas sobre su pecho.

—Estuviste fantástico cariño— elogió besando su pecho.

—Me la pase bien, ahora tengo que irme.

—Pero si solo son las cuatro de la mañana, quédate un poco más— sugirió pasando la lengua por el centro de su pecho.

—No puedo quedarme.

Se levantó para recoger su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el suelo. Se había venido pero curiosamente no sentía descanso en su cuerpo, estaba molido si esa era la palabra adecuada para cómo se sentía físicamente. Se cambió lo más pronto que pudo.

—¿Volveré a verte?

—Lo dudo muñeca— Inuyasha levanto los ojos a una mujer que ahora se encontraba reprochando con una mirada cuasi-asesina.

.

Era la centésima vez que se torcía a ver el reloj, era bastante tarde e Inuyasha no había llegado a casa. Se colocó en posición fetal intentando conciliar el sueño que no venía a ella. Debía de imaginarse que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, mientras ella preocupada esperaba su regreso. Pero que idiota se estaba volviendo. Lo que ya tenía planeado era irse dentro de dos noches más y se iría por su bien. Bajó hasta la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, estaba sedienta y no encontraba la manera de descansar. Se talló los ojos que le ardían y escucho el ruido de un carro, ya estaba en casa y ahora ella por fin podría dormir.

Vislumbró el reloj de la cocina eran las 04:20 de la mañana, sonrió irónicamente. ¿No toda esa historia había empezado en una hora como esa, ya días pasados? Camino con cuidado por las escaleras, y la puerta de la casa se abrió. Inuyasha cerró con seguro y camino por el pasillo, encontrándose un poco a oscuras la casa. Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiro al sillón mientras se detenía a pensar en una de las alas de la pared curveada que tenía. Escucho crujir uno de los escalones y camino directamente hacía allá encontrando a Kagome subir.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

—Buenos días Inuyasha— saludó mientras se detenía.

—Contesta mi pregunta.

—No podía dormir.

—¿No has dormido nada?— demandó con los ojos abiertos como plato.

—Estaba… preocupada— confesó mientras se rascaba la nuca —. Pero eso no te importa, lo sé.

El albino abrió la boca sin pronunciar nada. Era algo para intentar creerse pero no podía. Seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo y él estaba empezando a caer en esa bromita de mal gusto.

—Es muy temprano para pelear— convino Kagome subiendo otro escalón —. Que descanses lo que resta de la madrugada.

Y entonces el teléfono del pasillo sonó de forma estridente, sobresaltando a ambos que posaron sus ojos en el aparato que se detuvo.

_Habla Inuyasha, no me encuentro, deja tu mensaje._

—_Inuyasha soy Yura, conseguí tu teléfono bueno, con tu amigo Kouga en el bar…_

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, así que se había ido a un bar con Kouga.

—… _Y quería decirte que me la pase increíble esta noche, ojala se vuelva a repetir, un beso enorme guapo._

La pelinegra sintió algo dentro de ella que la asqueo… Se estaba acostando con un hombre que tenía conquistas por todos lados. Que justo esa noche había ido con otra mujer. Que de ninguna manera conformaba ni una minúscula parte de su vida. El escozor de las lágrimas estaba empezando a brotar en sus ojos cafés. Miro a Inuyasha en la oscuridad y no pudo retener más esa gotas abundantes que surcaban sus mejillas para perderse en su barbilla.

—Déjame explicarte.

—No soy nadie a quien tengas que explicarle Inuyasha— se defendió sintiendo el nudo en su garganta más grande de lo que parecía —. Te conocí acostándote con Kagura, no veo porque ahora porque yo tenga que ser la diferencia. Solo te pago con sexo, ¿recuerdas?

Inuyasha trago saliva, no entendía porque la voz le impedía decir algo. La vio subir y escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse con fuerza. No importaba, solo había sido la verdad…

Y no entendía porque se sentía mal.

.

_**C**_ontinuara; Después de otra eternidad sin pasarme por aquí, ahora les escribe una mujer que se siente perdida, jajaja, curiosamente este capítulo termino aquí, pero empieza la verdadera historia ¿no creen?, mientras tanto yo terminé con la persona con quien me iba a casar, con mi prometido, y han sido tiempos muy duros. Pero no dejaré abandonado mis historias, es solo que he pasado tragos muy amargos últimamente que no me han dejado continuar.

**¡Lectoras mil disculpas! No quiero fallarles, les agradezco todo el apoyo y comentarios que me dejan que hacen que mis ganas de escribir jamás desaparezcan.**

_**A**_kanne Hygurashi; gracias hermosa por tu comentario, espero este capítulo haya respondido a tu pregunta, jajaja.

_**B**_ruxi; Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, si, igual te entiendo todo lo que sucede, me da un gusto enorme que te haya gustado el fic. ¡Nos leemos!

_**S**_caarletta; Cualquier pregunta que tengas, espero que se te vayan contestando con el desarrollo del fic, intento no hacerlo muy complejo, pero cada vez, intento que poco a poco se descubra todo, y más incógnitas al final jajaja.

_**V**_enus in arms; ojalá que te haya encantado este capítulo también hermosa, gracias por tus comentarios que levantan el ánimo. Un besazo.

_**D**_es; Siento haberme tardado una eternidad para actualizar, pero espero que aquí sigas leyendo , un abrazo.

_**D**_aiane; Mil gracias por tus comentarios, y ojala que este capítulo también te haya gustado, un súper abrazo y besazo, gracias.

_**A**_iko03; Muchas gracias por tu apoyo nena, tus comentarios siempre me alegran los ánimos, jajaja, un beso.


End file.
